Collar de un Vampiro
by Nua-Shirma
Summary: El destino ya esta escrito y lo único que quiere es unir a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, pasando dolores intensos cada vez más grande pero con un gran regalo al final del camino.
1. Chapter 1

**COLLAR DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Discleimer: **Estos grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer.

**Summarry: **Bella pierde la memoria, se siente perdida y asustada en una vida que no siente suya, un matrimonio la acoge como su hija, en un mundo de mentiras y engaños, solo para disminuir el dolor por la pérdida de la suya. Pero lo único que no pudieron ocultar fue un collar en forma de corazón.

¿Algún día sabrá quién era en realidad? Parece imposible ya que cada día se aleja más de las personas que amo sin darse cuenta.

Pero el destino ya esta escrito y lo único que quiere es unir a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, pasando dolores intensos cada vez más grande pero con un gran regalo al final del camino.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>El que no esté seguro de su memoria debe abstenerse de mentir. (Michel Eyquem de Mortaigne)<em>__

* * *

><em><em>

**PREFACIO**

Despertar a veces puede ser doloroso por el simple labor de abrir los ojos, porque al despertar interrumpes tus sueños, un mundo donde puedes ser feliz, un mundo donde puedes ser lo que eres, hasta crear una fantasía de ti por la simple razón que no quieres ser tú.

Pero al despertarse y no saber quién eres, tus sueños se vuelven un infierno, tus sueños se vuelven en una pesadilla que al principio no puedes escapar porque lo único que deseas es no dormir para no tener esos sueños que te torturan cada vez más, qué lo único que hace es hacerte recordar lo oscuro de tu vida pasada, pero es ilógico no dormir

¿¡Por qué es una necesidad! ¿Por qué es necesario dormir? ¡Me gustaría no dormir! ¿O sí?; ya no quiero recordar, ya no quiero saber las respuestas para las miles de preguntas que tenía al principio, ¿Por qué la vida me trata así? cuando intentaba recordar quien era las respuestas se alejaban de mi, pero ahora, que no quiero más respuestas vienen solas sin que les llamara, ahora entiendo a mi subconsciente, quería protegerme para que no recordara nada de mi vida pasada, para comenzar una nueva vida.

Pero un simple objeto me hacía sentir tranquila y no sabía por qué, quería saber, solo eso, es la única respuesta que espero; pero para conseguir lo que más ansió tengo que sufrir demasiado; tal vez sea mi castigo al herir a muchas personas que me amaban por mis decisiones; pero por más sádico que suene esto, no me arrepiento de nada, al ser tan terca tiene sus ventajas, porque podré descubrir quién soy.


	2. MI VIDA

**COLLAR DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Discleimer: **Estos grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer.

**Summarry: **Bella pierde la memoria, se siente perdida y asustada en una vida que no siente suya, un matrimonio la acoge como su hija, en un mundo de mentiras y engaños, solo para disminuir el dolor por la pérdida de la suya. Pero lo único que no pudieron ocultar fue un collar en forma de corazón.

¿Algún día sabrá quién era en realidad? Parece imposible ya que cada día se aleja más de las personas que amo sin darse cuenta.

Pero el destino ya esta escrito y lo único que quiere es unir a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, pasando dolores intensos cada vez más grande pero con un gran regalo al final del camino.

* * *

><p><em>Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas. (Pablo Neruda)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>MI VIDA<strong>

**Pov. Edward**

La pasión y el amor se sentían por todas partes; el toque de su piel, de sus labios, de sus manos, penetraban a través de mi lisa y dura piel hasta mis huesos, directamente dentro de mi cuerpo. Me sentía el más feliz de los vampiros, tenía a la mujer más hermosa, ella era fluida incluso en quietud, y su impecable rostro pálido como la luna, cabello pesado, sus extremidades eran lisas y fuertes, piel sutilmente brillante, luminosa como una perla, sus labios carnosos y rellenos, su labio superior estaba ligeramente fuera de equilibrio, un poco demasiado lleno para que coincida con el menor, que le hacía única. También por el hermoso regalo que Bella podía entregarme, Renesmee, mi dulce niña con su reluciente bronceado, su cabello que caía en rizos pasando sus hombros, sus ojos café chocolate (un hermoso recuerdo de mi Bella cuando era humana). Y una familia unida con lasos de amor, no podría pedir más a mi existencia.

Teníamos que levantarnos, el día de ayer prometimos a mi niña pasar un día familiar por su cumpleaños, solo los tres, hoy cumpliría 5 años aunque aparentaba 11 años. Mi familia estaba deseosa por esta fiesta, en especial Alice que no perdía la oportunidad de realizar una gran celebración, invitando a todos los que nos ayudaron contra los Vulturi, alegando que en dos días sería el cumpleaños de mi ángel.

-Bella

En repuesta me dio un beso tan intrépidamente como energéticamente. A lo cual respondí a su intensidad, y antes de sumergirnos a nuestra burbuja personal le dije-Renesmee

Comenzó a reír _"siempre sabes cómo regresarme a la realidad_" su risa era la más hermosa sinfonía para mis oídos

-recuerda que tenemos que ir a la casa principal-como nos encontrábamos con el clan Amazonas cumpliendo la promesa que le hicimos a Zafrina. Cada pareja tenía su propia casa y elegimos el tema de los cuatro elementos. El de Jazz y Alice era el Aire; El de Rose y Emmett, Fuego; el nuestro, Agua y el de Jake era Tierra (En este momento Jake compartía su casa con toda la manada ya que llegaron hace dos días) Y por supuesto el de Esme y Carlisle era la unión de los cuatro elementos.

-cierto-lo dijo con algo de enojo, pero en una milésima de segundo sus ojos demostraron tanta profundidad cómo calidez y con su voz de campanas me dijo-Te amo

_¿Por qué Bella me hace esto? _Yo hago que volvamos a la realidad pero ella sin darse cuenta hace que vuelva a soñar, que vuelva a nuestro mundo. Mi ángel al ver mi duda poso sus labios a los míos.

-me va hacer imposible levantar si sigo así-con esas últimas palabras se dirigió al armario y en dos segundos salió con un hermosa blusa color blanco con rayas negras que resaltaba su figura, con un short blanco. Se dirigió al cuarto de Renesmee para despertarle mientras yo también me levante para dirigirme al armario y colocarme una camisa negra con un saco café y un pantalón jean.

Al salir vi a mis dos tesoros que me esperaban. Mi princesa estaba con una blusa fucsia y un pantalón jean.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña-le dije cargándola y ella dio una risita divertida

-Gracias papi,-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-¿Podríamos irnos a disfrutar nuestro día familiar?

-lo siento pequeña, pero recuerda que prometimos irnos primero a la casa principal

-así que es mejor que nos apuremos para disfrutar nuestro día familiar-dijo mi dulce Bella

Salimos corriendo de la casa y en cuatro segundos llegamos.

¡Y cómo no! Alice se encontraba en la puerta esperándonos y gritando a través de sus pensamientos "_¡POR FIN LLEGARON!"_

-Alice, tranquilízate por favor

-Edward, sabes que no puede-Salió Jazz con una gran sonrisa

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NESSIE! -dijo ignorándonos y cogiendo a mi hija para darle un gran abrazo. Después de ese efusivo abraso llegaron todos para desearle feliz cumpleaños, lo que me sorprendió fue no ver a Jacob ya que estaba ansioso porque llegara este día

-¿Y Jacob? -pregunto Bella, al no ver a su amigo

-dijo que vendría más tarde, que necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos-contesto Carlisle

-parecía que nunca iban a llegar ¿qué estaban haciendo?-como siempre mi hermano con una gran sonrisa burlona-¿ibas a comerte solo a Bella sin invitarme?-puse mis ojos como platos, por mi expresión y la de Bella todos se rieron

-Bueno-dijo Alice conteniendo su risa-esto es lo que creo que necesitan para su paseo-me entrego una mochila-¡Qué la pasen bien!

-Gracias Alice, adiós-le dije a todos con una gran sonrisa, igual lo hicieron Bella y Nessie.

_"Tienen que venir a las seis, NI UN MINUTO MÁS NI UN MINUTO MENOS"_ a lo cual asentí y salimos rumbo a la selva…

**Pov. Renesmee**

Hace 2 años nos encontrábamos en Brasil, específicamente en Manaus capital del estado de Amazonas; esta maravillosa ciudad llueve 167 días al año y en los meses más cálidos tiene una temperatura de 28°C, para mi familia (en especial a mi mami y a mí) ¡era un paraíso! disfrutábamos todo el tiempo: jugando, cazando, haciendo competencias, apostando e incluso cantando.

Estos dos años lo he pasado increíble desde el primer día, gracias a Zafrina que nos recibió con una ilusión sublime y franca; me encantaba su don: capaz de llevarme al lugar más hermoso y en un segundo desear querer morir para ya no ver más.

Me alegre mucho cuando decidimos quedarnos por tres años más hasta que mi crecimiento se normalizara.

El día de hoy cumplía cinco años (era extraño decir mi quinto cumpleaños, cuando en realidad tengo una apariencia de once o doce años)

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Pequeña -me saludo mi mami con un dulce abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-¡Hola mami!, gracias

-mm… parece que te adelantaste- me lo dijo porque yo ya estaba cambiada y lista para salir

-Estoy ansiosa-fui lo único que pude decir antes de sonrojarme

-Ok, niña bella pero recuerda que debemos ir primero a la casa principal… quieres comida para humanos-dijo con una pequeña mueca- o prefieres ir a cazar

-prefiero los animales-lo dije con una sonrisa recordando todas las competencias entre Jake y yo

-Entonces, esperemos a tu papá- lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Yo, nada-

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña-me dijo mi papi mientras me cargaba, y por la sorpresa solté una pequeña sonrisa divertida

-Gracias papi,-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Podríamos irnos a disfrutar nuestro día familiar?

-lo siento pequeña, pero recuerda que prometimos irnos primero a la casa principal- hice un pequeño puchero _"ya me dijo mamá"_

-así que es mejor que nos apresuremos para disfrutar nuestro día familiar-dijo mi mami- a lo cual yo le sonreí

Al llegar a la casa principal mi tía Alice lanzaba dagas por los ojos a mis padres mezclada con alivio, claro por haber llegado. El inconveniente será cuando regresemos, me va a querer matar a mí y no habrá nadie que la detenga por arruinar la fiesta que tenía organizada el día de hoy por mí. Pero era mi cumpleaños y mis deseos son órdenes: quería regresar con mis padres justo el cumpleaños 24 de mi madre. Era bueno ser un punto ciego en las visiones de mi tía Alice, podía tomar una decisión sin preocuparme a que alguien me detenga y con eso disfrutar la cara de sorpresa de mi tía, todavía no se acostumbraba, y era gracioso verla con cara de desconcierto.

Todos me desearon Feliz cumpleaños a excepción de Jacob, él no estaba porque estaba haciendo unos "asuntos", pero lo que no sabe mi familia fue que le pedí que viniera más tarde con todos sus amigos para que Alice no sospechara nada y quede ciega por un buen rato…

-Por fin podremos disfrutar tu cumpleaños, pequeña- _"y no sabes cuánto lo ansiaba"_ – lo sabía, soy tu padre, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro-dije rodando los ojos-pero ayuda mucho leer los pensamientos.

Cuando iba a reclamar mi papá, mi mami lo interrumpió

-No discutas Edward, sabes que es verdad- y las dos nos pusimos a reír por la expresión que puso mi padre, pero al final se unió a nosotras

-Ok…ok-lo dije tratando de controlarme- ¿A dónde me van a llevar?

-No sería una sorpresa, si te dijéramos-dijo papá

-Pero…

-Nessie, es una sorpresa, disfruta el suspenso

-Y me lo dice alguien que no le gusta las sorpresas

-Ok… espera un momento y sabrás donde te vamos a llevar

-Pero todavía no me dices donde vamos, mamá

-solo un momento Nessie-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ok-lo dije con un pequeño puchero

Llevamos una media hora corriendo, hasta que paramos en el Parque Nacional de Pico da Neblina

-¿Pico da Neblina?-lo dije con tristeza

-Tranquila pequeña, es una parada-me consoló mamá

-¿Para qué?

-No tiene hambre

-Ahora que lo dices-lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia y nerviosismo

-Entonces vamos a cazar-dijo mi padre entusiasmado

Captamos un olor a tigre a lo lejos, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos, comenzamos a correr, como siempre me dejaron salir primera para cazar, me detuve al ver mi tigre blanco, estaba descansado luego de haber disfrutado de un festín, _¡mejor para mí!_, me acerque al animal con sigilo, clave mis dientes, me calmo al instante el ardor que sentía en mi garganta, estaba satisfecha

Me gire para ver a mis padres, pero solo vi a papá _"¿Dónde estaba mamá?"_

-Encontró un olor que le encanto, y fue tras ello

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, llego mamá y le pregunte

-¿Qué fuiste a cazar mami?

-Aves

-¿Aves?

-Sí, pequeña, me hechizo un olor y…

-¿Qué clase de ave?

-Tres águilas… y un cóndor

-¿Te satisficieron?

-Sí y parece que incluiré a mi "dieta" aves- me dijo guiñando un ojo y cambiando el tono de voz a preocupación y miedo dijo-vamos rápido que nunca vamos a llegar a tiempo a tu cumpleaños y Alice nos va a matar si arruinamos la fiesta

-Si…eh…hablando de eso…podemos volver a la casa… en tu fiesta de… de cumpleaños

-¿Deseas que nos quedemos dos días aquí?-pregunto mi padre

-Sé que es egoísta no pasar mi cumpleaños con las personas que amo, pero me gustaría pasar estos dos días solo con ustedes-dije bajando la cabeza

-Tranquila mi amor, claro que podemos volver en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, después vemos como recompensar a tu tía Alice- me dijo mi madre abrazándome-no te sientas culpable, después de todo es tu cumpleaños…

-Y tus deseos son órdenes para nosotros-contesto mi padre, acabando la oración

-¡Gracias! los amo-les dije abrazando

-Sabes que eres nuestra consentida

-Papá… cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?

-Ven y síguenos

A travesamos el bosque, cuando más nos introducíamos en él encontrábamos una oscuridad densa y solitaria, no se escuchaba ningún animal ni un pájaro cantando, a decir verdad daba una sensación de terror, y para aumentar mi miedo no había espacio para entrar los tres juntos, sino uno tras otro; _"¡quiero salir ahora!"_

-Tranquila Nessie ya llegamos

"_Eso espero"_ cuando mis miedos estaban aumentando distinguí a lo lejos una pequeña luz... y cuando me quise dar cuenta llegamos a una cascada grande dividida en tres partes, el río contenía aguas color azul verdoso a causa de los musgos y líquenes, era un lugar donde podíamos pasar un día tranquilo

-Esta es mi sorpresa-pregunte ilusionada

-No-contestaron

-Primero te vamos a poner un pañuelo, para que no veas nada

-Pero… pero

-Déjanos darnos tu sorpresa así, por favor-me dijo mamá con un puchero, con lo que no pude ganar y asentí

-Gracias

Cuando me pusieron el pañuelo, sentí las manos de mi padre guiándome, parecía que nos acercábamos a la cascada ya que gotas por la caída del agua me llegaban

-¿Lista?

-Estoy ansiosa-soltaron una risa

-Ok

Al quitarme el pañuelo no lo podía creer, si la anterior cascada era hermosa, esta no podía buscar un buen calificativo, parecía un sueño

Era más pequeña que la otra, pero la diferencia que le hacía ver hermosa era que alrededor estaba llena de plantas verdes cubiertas por una neblina y para completar su hermosura, su río era de un color celeste, donde podía observar pequeños peces que disfrutaban nadar en aquellas aguas

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto mi mami ansiosa

-no tengo palabras para describir lo que estoy sintiendo

-Me alegra que te guste

-No me gusta, me fascina ¡GRACIAS!-le abrace a los dos con un gran entusiasmo

-¿Alguien sabe de este lugar?

-no solo los tres pequeña

-Así que se podría decir que es nuestro

-No-me puse triste al oír esa palabra

-No te pongas así cariño, no es nuestro, porque este lugar es tuyo, es tu regalo de cumpleaños por parte de los dos-dijo mi padre abrazando a mi madre por la cintura

-¡GRACIAS! SON LOS MEJOPRES PADRES DEL MUNDO-sin poder evitarlo cayeron unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Pequeña te amamos-Dijo mi papá aun abrazados

-Daríamos nuestras vidas por verte feliz-me dijo con cariño mi mamá

-¿Quieres nadar?

-Claro, me encantaría mamá

Nos pusimos a nadar un rato, nos sirvió mucho la mochila que nos entregó tía Alice, de ahí saque un hermoso terno de baño color verde, un juego de ajedrez, entre otras cosas…

La tarde me pase increíble, este fue el mejor de mis cumpleaños y espero volver a repetirlo


	3. FIESTA

**COLLAR DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Discleimer: **Estos grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer.

**Summarry: **Bella pierde la memoria, se siente perdida y asustada en una vida que no siente suya, un matrimonio la acoge como su hija, en un mundo de mentiras y engaños, solo para disminuir el dolor por la pérdida de la suya. Pero lo único que no pudieron ocultar fue un collar en forma de corazón.

¿Algún día sabrá quién era en realidad? Parece imposible ya que cada día se aleja más de las personas que amo sin darse cuenta.

Pero el destino ya esta escrito y lo único que quiere es unir a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, pasando dolores intensos cada vez más grande pero con un gran regalo al final del camino.

* * *

><p><em>Reflexiona sobre tus bendiciones presentes, de las cuales posees muchas; no sobre tus penas pasadas de las cuales, todos tienen algunas. (Charles Dickens)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIESTA<strong>

**Pov. Bella**

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice, sí que nos quería matar, de solo verla daba la impresión de estar con el demonio listo para castigar a las almas iracundas.

-Alice…-comenzó mi Dios griego con un deje de disculpa

-¡ALICE NADA! Saben la vergüenza que pase cuando ustedes no venían, ¡TODO! estaba preparado TODO, pero claro, los "Reyes" no se tomaron la molestia de venir-en verdad estaba muy molesta todo lo dijo a una gran velocidad -los invitados estaban organizados, los adornos perfectamente ubicados, los regalos, los mentales, la comida… ¡TODO! ¡TODO! ¡TODO ESTABA PERFECTO! Pero ustedes…-sollozo-lo arruinaron-bajo la cabeza

Me hizo sentir culpable, me acerque a ella y le abrace, Ali correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Alice perdón, pero queríamos pasar en familia y volvimos para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños-le respondí y para reconfortarla- Además-le dije con una gran sonrisa separándome un poco de ella- no crees que es mejor una fiesta doble, habrá mucho más que organizar, más regalos yyyyy… hacer más compraaaas.

-Estaba planeado dos fiestas, Bella, pero tienes razón-medito un segundo-ok, pero ustedes me van acompañar al centro comercial por una década-me quede aturdida iba a tratar de negociar, solo imaginarme acompañar A Alice al centro… _"¡NOOOO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!"_, pero mi hija se me adelantó

-ok tía-ella sonrió y comenzó a dar saltitos con aplausos. (Típico de Alice)

-Vallan a cambiarse de ropa, espero verlos en 5 minutos- lo último lo dijo como una amenaza, Alice aunque es pequeña si te provoca temor.

Corrimos a nuestra casa rápido antes de que mi hermana favorita se le ocurra aumentar más años o debería decir décadas.

Al llegar, acompañe a mi pequeña a su cuarto para elegir un conjunto de ropa, pero mi sorpresa fue ver un lindo vestido de seda color verde-menta, con pequeños pliegos en la cintura, encima de la cama. Suspire "_Alice seguro ya escogió un vestido para mí_"

Fui a mi cuarto y me quede estática con una boba sonrisa al ver a mi dios griego con un pantalón jean negro, camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negro y especialmente con mi sonrisa preferida. Se giró lentamente (de seguro escucho mi suspiro) planto un dulce beso lleno de amor y ternura que poco a poco se convirtió en uno apasionado y salvaje, _"ups… tengo que separarme"_ me aleje lentamente de él. Edward bufo y me detuvo para seguir, pero antes de que mi coherencia desaparezca me retire de sus brasos, me vio con el ceño fruncido

-Me tengo que cambiar

-¡Alice!-lo dijo como un improperio

-Después podemos seguir con esto-le dije de forma sensual-además hoy es mi cumpleaños

-Antes no te gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños-lo dijo en tono burlón-ahora me lo recuerdas cada instante

-Eso es mentira-le dije ofendida-y si tanto te molesta darme un regalo no me des y punto-me voltee y en un segundo sentí sus brazos en mi cintura

-Lo siento pero ya lo compre, además-dijo besando mi cuello-el segundo regalo lo voy a disfrutar más yo

-¡Alto puma! la fiesta ya mismo comienza, si me permites me voy a cambiar

-Te puedo ayudar

-Una propuesta tentadora…mmm…pero prefiero hacerlo sola o sino no vamos a salir del cuarta en algunas semanas

-Tienes razón-lo dijo con mi sonrisa favorita- el vestido está en la zona de vestidos sección R

-Gracias

Me acerque a la puerta que se encontraba cerca del balcón, en cada casa nueva Alice ampliaba más el armario y en este puso letreros para clasificarlos en grupo y color, todo estaba envuelto en bolsas para ropa, prístinas y blancas.

Me quede maravillada al ver mi vestido era de satén color rojo con pequeños imperdibles para broches y pequeñas estrellas plateadas, ceñido al cuerpo e increíblemente corto. Me coloque y fui a buscar unos tacos color negro, estaba lista solo faltaba un poco de maquillaje e iríamos a la fiesta.

-Estás hermosa-me dijo Edward ofreciéndome su mano, después de salir del pequeños shock, sonreí ante eso

-Gracias

-Mami, wow estás preciosa

-No más que tu pequeña-le dedique una pequeña sonrisa-ahora vámonos, no quiero que Alice aumente las décadas- Y sin decir más salimos corriendo.

Llegamos a la casa, pero no imagine que cuando entremos a la casa todos nos gritaran "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" a lo cual lo respondí con una sonrisa amplia, todo estaba perfecto. En la fiesta estaban todos los que nos ayudaron en el enfrentamiento contra los Vulturis, incluido los Rumanos alegando que nuestra familia llama por si solo a que se presenten los Vulturis y como la última vez no hubo batalla tal vez en esta ocasión se logre un poco de acción. Nos estaban persuadiendo en cada momento que se presentaba la ocasión, para llamarlos y crear una guerra, pero ninguno de mi familia lo deseaba, y me estaban hartando, le dije a Alice en un susurro que la próxima vez no les invite y ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Pasando por los malos ratos con los Rumanos, la fiesta estaba muy amena, todos lo estaban disfrutando los vampiros los licántropos, eso demostraba que podían pasar bien las dos especies, en la hora del pastel los únicos que comieron fueron los hombres lobos y Nessie.

Lamentaba que mis padres no estuvieran en este día, pero era por su seguridad, me alegro escucharlos cuando me llamaron.

La fiesta finalizó a la una de la madrugada, Alice estaba insistiendo que nos quedáramos para ver los regalos, pero alegamos que Nessie necesitaba descansar y mañana los veríamos con más tranquilidad. Salimos de la fiesta despidiéndonos de todos y agradeciéndoles por estar en este día especial para nosotras ya que todos regresaban esta noche a sus hogares.

Sam, Emily y su pequeño hijo Cristopher de un año de edad se retiraron de la fiesta cerca de las cinco de la tarde para regresar a la Push, los demás licántropos se retiran a la once de la noche, solo Paul y Rachel se quedaron para hablar con Alice para que organice su boda que se realizará en Febrero.

Acompañamos a Jake, Leah y Seth a su casa porque Renesmee quería dormir con ellos, pero sabía que era más por Jacob ya que no lo había visto hace dos días. Después de desearle buenas noches a mi pequeña, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

Al llegar y sin darme cuenta Edward se agacho y me sostuvo hacia sus brazos tan rápido que no lo vi venir

-Hey-le dije divertida

-Comienza tu regalo, hermosa dama-me limite solo a reír, enrosque mis manos en su cuello, comencé a besarlo lento y despacio sin prisas, sentí como me llevaba al cuarto, me deposito suavemente en la cama. Se separó de mí, lo mire con una ceja alzada preguntándome que era lo que ocurría, me observo y con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a la mesita de noche y saco un pequeño estuche de Tifany's color rojo vino y se sentó a mi lado

-Feliz cumpleaños-me entrego el estuche con una sonrisa, lo tome y al abrir observe un hermoso corazón bañado en oro blanco y rosado que en el centro tenía una pequeña cerradura

-Es hermoso, gracias

-Ábrelo-me entrego una delicada llave de oro blanco, por dentro tenía una foto de los tres, cuando Nessie era solo una bebé y un mensaje que decía "_Siempre tuyo"_

-Gracias-le di un pequeño beso-me pones por favor-retire mi cabello y delicadamente me puso mi collar, le cogí entre mis manos para observarlo

-Gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida

-Me alegra que te guste

-No me gusta Edward

-Pero…-puso una cara de tristeza y disculpas, antes que diga algo más lo bese con ternura

-Me encanta-le sonreí, que tonto puede ser mi marido, me dio un dulce beso

-Ten - le entregue la llaves - es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo mi corazón- me dedico una sonrisa. Lo tomo y deslizo la pequeña llaves en una cadena plateada

-Te amo

-Te amo-y me dio un dulce beso que prometía un amor eterno, un amor en que cada día se haría más grande.

Esa noche fue muy especial, Edward en cada caricia y en cada beso me demostraba que nada ni nadie podía destruir nuestro amor.

Al amanecer ninguno de los dos quería despertar a la realidad. Me sentía muy a gusto en nuestra burbuja, los dos abrazados, mirándonos y demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos, en este momento solo éramos los dos y nadie más.

Al observar sus hermosos ojos reflejando amor, dulzura, ternura y pasión pude confirmar que el amor de mi vida siempre fue, es, y será él. Nadie más. Edward es el único dueño de mi corazón

-Mi Bella-

-Mi Edward-

-Juntos por la eternidad

-Por la eternidad-sellamos la promesa con un afable beso, lento sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando cada segundo.

-Vamos o nunca saldremos de este cuarto

-Tienes razón-le dije sonriendo

Nos dirigimos primero por la casa de categoría del elemento Tierra, exteriormente sus paredes eran de color terracota e interiormente era una conjugación de colores tierra como marrones, verdes, naranjas, ocre, siena, amarillos, rojos, tostados y, como es habitual en las casas Cullen con los grandes ventanales característica específica de ellas.

-Hola Bella, Edward-dijo mi sonriente amigo

-Hola Jake, ¿Qué hicieron anoche?-pregunto mi Edward

-Por qué te voy a responder si sabes lo que hicimos, chupasangre-lo dijo en tono burlón

-Solo por cortesía, además solo yo puedo leer la mente... solo te hice un pequeño recordatorio-le dijo riendo-mmm…. Además deberíamos ya estar en la casa principal. Alice se esta quejando demasiado- termino diciendo con un suspiro

-No quisiera saber lo que esta pensando-le conteste un poco asustada

-Yo no quisiera escuchar sus pensamientos-con esas palabras extendí mi escudo solo a Alice

-Gracias amor

-De nada-le sonreí

-Esta desesperada por ver las reacciones de Bella y Nessie cuando abran sus regalos, Seth

-¡Hola Edward, Bella!

-¡Seth! ¿Cómo pasaste ayer?

-Muy bien, las fiestas de Alice siempre lo son… lo único que no me gusta es estar presente cuando aparece el DEMONIO andante de Alice… ¡nos utilizo como maniquís! "Para relajarse un poco" según ella

-Ni que lo digas, fueron dos días muy largos-contesto Jake con una mueca

-¿Pero por qué tubo que castigarnos a nosotros también?, si fuiste tú el culpable

-Porque Jacob hará todo lo que le pida Nessie- contestó una sonriente Leah saliendo de la casa con mi pequeña hija en sus brazos durmiendo-Bells, Edward ¿Cómo están?

-Leah, estamos bien ¿y tú?-contesto mi esposo

-Muy bien, sabes que me divierto, estando con Nessie

-Es la pequeña consentida para todos-le dije sonriendo. Leah ha cambiado mucho desde que ha estado lejos de todo su pasado, en especial de Sam. El día que nos enteramos del nacimiento de Cristopher, nos sorprendimos todos que ella recibiera la noticia con tanta felicidad, hasta estaba ansiosa de conocer al pequeño bebé. También ayudó al no pertenecer a la manada de su ex y claro está, que solo ahora soporta los pensamiento de su hermano y de Jake.

-Bella si no te importa podría llevar a Nessie a la casa principal-me lo pidió- para no despertarla

-Claro Leah

-No, es mi turno Leah, tú la cargaste desde su dormitorio hasta aquí, así que me toca a mí-dijo Jake

-Pero Bells me permitió llevarla

-No, me toca a mí-lo dijo como un pequeño que le quitaron un dulce- Papá por favor ayúdame- dijo mirando a Edward. Aun me sorprende la manera que Jacob ve como un padre a Edward. Mi pequeña bebé si hizo muchos cambios cuando nació

-Jake, por favor tu estas todo el tiempo con Nessie, deja que Leah le cargue hasta la casa-le dijo tratando de conciliar con Jake

-Además le vas a despertar-alego Seth

-Ok, tienes razón-dijo Jake derrotado

Llegamos a la casa y toda la familia estaba esperando en la sala

-Hola familia-dijimos todos a la vez

-Hola-contestaron

-Ya era hora que llegaran, queremos ver los regalos-contesto ansiosa Rose

-Espera, Nessie esta dormida-dijo Leah apenada

-Oh, ven te acompaño al cuarto para que la dejes descansar…luego podemos ver sus regalos-le contesto con una sonrisa. Así salieron de la sala

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-pregunto Jacob

Antes de que alguien contestara escuchamos un ronquido en el segundo piso por parte de Paul

-Ya veo o mejor dicho ya escuche

-Terminamos muy tarde al hablar de los detalles de la boda-contesto Alice con una risa

-¿Y en que quedaron?-pregunte con curiosidad

-El día de la boda será el 14 de Febrero, el día del amor y la amistad, te imaginas no pudieron escoger un día más romántico-dijo con ensoñación Alice

-Claro que se hará al atardecer, para estar presente en la ceremonia-contesto Esme con una sonrisa

-¿Veo que ustedes dos ya tienen todo listo?

-Faltan algunos detalles, pero las chicas Cullen vamos a tener todo listo para el día de la boda, por suerte me dieron cinco meses para realizar, desde aquí me va hacer difícil organizar…

-Cuando dices chicas Cullen te refieres a….- deje la oración inconclusa para que contestara

-Esme, Rose, Nessie, Leah, tú y yo

-Pero Alice yo no se organizar bodas

-Ni yo Alice-contesto Leah saliendo con Nessie de la mano

-Pero van aprender

-Y tampoco es tan difícil chicas-dijo de forma maternal Esme

-Pero…-dijimos tratando de salir de esta situación

-Mami, hermana-nos miro a las dos- con coordinación de tía Alice no va hacer tan difícil, por favor-pidió mi pequeña con un puchero

-Está bien, Nessie-contesto Leah con una sonrisa

-Ok, pequeña-luego mire a mi hermana favorita- pero con una condición Alice, disminuye mi condena de ir al centro comercial a 2 años

-¡Isabella! Luego de haberme dejado plantada me pides eso-dijo alzando la voz

-Por favor Alice una década es demasiado

-No lo creo, me la debes y me lo prometiste

-seis años

-No y es mi última palabra. Y si no me ayudas con la boda voy aumentar más los años

-ok, ok. Esta bien, te ayudaré con la boda y te acompañare por una década a ir al centro comercial

-No va hacer tan difícil Bella, tranquilas- dijo Esme mirándonos a Lea y a mí

-Bueno, veamos los regalos-dijo Jasper cambiando de tema

-Siiiiiiiiii, primero los míos por favor-dijo saltando mi pequeña

-Mira el nuestro primero- dijo Leah. Cuando Seth estaba entrando con una montoneta color rosa

-¡GRACIAS!- les dijo tirándose encima de Seth y Leah para abrazarles- Me encanta

-Ahora el de Jazz y mío-dijo Alice. Que le entrego un enorme oso dormilón de felpa gigante

-Esta hermoso, pero un poco grande no lo crees tío

-Sabes como es Alice-fue lo único que contesto Jasper con una sonrisa, seguramente recordando todos los impulsos de Alice

-Ahora el de nosotros-dijo Emmett

-Es solo para que no te aburras de Jacob- dijo con una sonrisa Rose y Edward comenzó a reírse le iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero escuche un pequeño ladrido de la caja que traía Emmett

-Es un perrito-grito Renesmee mientras corría hacia Emmett sacando un hermoso cachorro de color negro con manchas marrones

-El nombre de su raza es Yorkshire Terrier ha de crecer máximo hasta 22cm es una de las razas más pequeñas del mundo originario de Gran Bretaña-le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo que no se aburra de mi Barbie?

-Verte todos los días es cansado chucho

-Y crees q verte a….

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar pequeña?- le interrumpió Edward

-mmm creo que lo voy a llamar…no lo se, no me decido

-Tranquila yo tengo un nombre perfecto para el cachorrito-dijo Rose con una sonrisa traviesa

-Nessie quieres ver que te compramos-le pregunte a mi pequeña

-Claro mami

-Ábrelo pequeña-le dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Esta hermoso el anillo, gracias-y nos dio un abraso

-Te amamos pequeña-le conteste

-y yo a ustedes-y le apretamos un poco más. Hasta que sentimos un flash y un _ahhhh_ por toda la familia

-Este es para el álbum de Nessie-contesto Alice con una sonrisa

-Ahora es mi turno-hablo Jake-es pequeño, espero que te guste, siempre me dijiste que te gustaba el lobo de madera que tiene Bella, así que te hice un collar con la figurita de un lobo añadiendo un corazón.

-Oh gracias Jake, me encanta esta hermoso-dijo mi pequeña observando su regalo-me lo pones por favor

-Claro… te queda perfecto

-Gracias Jake-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- es justo lo que quería

-De nada Ness-le contesto con una sonrisa. Y otro flash apareció en la estancia, rompiendo su burbuja.

-Ahora-dijo Emmett con la cámara en las manos- los regalos de Bella

-No es necesario-le respondí

-Tranquila Bella, son pocos-contesto Rose

-Primero te entrego esto-me dio Alice una cajita negra-ábrelo, no es nada malo-lo abrí lentamente, me encontré con una llaves

-¿Para qué es esta llaves?

-Para que va hacer, para tu nuevo auto-contesto con serenidad Jasper

-Pero…

-Por favor Bella el auto que te damos es de parte de todos -me dijo Carlisle

-Ok, perdón. Pero no es necesario-dije en un susurro

-Tranquila, sabemos cuanto te molesta que te entreguen regalos, por eso solo te vamos a dar el auto y unos boletos de avión destino a Senegal para Edward, Nessie y para ti. No puedes decir que no, porque este regalo es para ti y Nessie-me dijo advirtiéndome Alice con una sonrisa

-Gracias en verdad son perfectos los regalos. Me encanta-les dije a todos con una sonrisa

-Y un pequeño detalle para tu pulsera-Me dijo Esme

-¿Mi pulsera?

-Les pareció injusto que tengas representados solo a Jacob y a mí en la pulsera-me explico Edward rodeándome la cintura con su brazo

-Por eso mandamos hacer el escudo de los Cullen-dijo Emmett-bañado en plata

-Y para no quedarme atrás-contesto mi pequeña-yo te quiero entregar esta pequeña estrella de oro con pequeños diamantes– siempre le decía a Nessie que era mi luz, mi estrella que ilumina toda mi existencia

-Gracias, me encanto-le di un abraso y un beso en la mejilla

-Mira brilla cuando la iluminas-me dijo jalándome hasta la lámpara de la sala

-ohh es perfecta, te representa perfectamente, pero… creo que todavía faltan dos pieza para mi pulsera

-Tranquila Bella todos los lobos de la Push mandaron hacer el escudo Quileutes en oro-respondió Leah

-Y tus padres mandaron hacer una bolita de plata con una esmeralda en el interior, sencillo pero hermoso-me dijo Seth entregándome con el escudo

-Gracias, ahora si esta completa mi pulsera-dije poniendo todos las piezas en mi pulsera con ayuda de Edward-están todos los que amo-dije tratando de controlar el sollozo

-Tranquila Bells, No fue tan difícil abrir tus regalos ¿no?-me dijo Emmett

-No, no fue tan difícil, oso.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste la historia… soy nueva en esto así q necesito sus consejos y críticas para superarme en este ámbito de escribir. :D**

**Si alguien esta interesada/o en ayudarme necesito un beta para que esta historia quede bien.**

**Kisses!**


	4. COMIENZO

**COLLAR DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Discleimer: **Estos grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer.

**Summarry: **Bella pierde la memoria, se siente perdida y asustada en una vida que no siente suya, un matrimonio la acoge como su hija, en un mundo de mentiras y engaños, solo para disminuir el dolor por la pérdida de la suya. Pero lo único que no pudieron ocultar fue un collar en forma de corazón.

¿Algún día sabrá quién era en realidad? Parece imposible ya que cada día se aleja más de las personas que amo sin darse cuenta.

Pero el destino ya esta escrito y lo único que quiere es unir a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, pasando dolores intensos cada vez más grande pero con un gran regalo al final del camino.

* * *

><p><em>El fin de una etapa es solo el comienzo de otra, los riesgos sorteados son la preparación necesaria para pasar mejor la próxima etapa. (Anónimo)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMIENZO<strong>

**Pov. Edward**

Hace unas horas nos encontrábamos en el avión rumbo a la provincia de Alberta en Canadá. En este nuevo "comienzo" todos decidimos crear cuatro familias: **Los Cullen** conformado por Rosalie, Jasper como mellizos, estudiantes del grado 11 y Carlisle como su padre trabajará en el Hospital Foothills Medical Centre. Los tres con ojos azules; **Los Platt** equiparado por Esme que trabajará en Calgary University como maestra de diseños gráficos, mi Bella será su hija, estudiante de décimo mientras Emmett estudiante del grado 11. Los tres con ojos grises; **Los Black **son Leah, estudiante de décimo, Seth de noveno y Jacob del grado 11, serán hermanos. Para su historia incluyeron que van a vivir con su tío Carlisle por petición de Jacob y sus hermanos ya que sus padres se trasladan varias veces por su trabajo y ellos prefieren vivir en un lugar fijo; y la última familia **Los Masen **conformado por mi princesa como mi hermana, que va hacer estudiante de noveno, Alice y yo como estudiantes de décimo; somos primos, nuestra historia es parecida a Los Black pero con la diferencia que los tres estábamos solos en la ciudad. Nuestros ojos son dorados. Como es lo normal de un vampiro vegetariano tener los ojos de un color oro, pero gracias a mi hermosa Bella descubrimos que podemos tener otros tipos de matices.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

Bella estaba conmigo en nuestro dormitorio, disfrutábamos la compañía del otro, sus delicados brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello lo cual le correspondí abrazándola por la cintura. Acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un apasionado beso.

Pero alguien tuvo que romper nuestro momento a solas

-¡Bella!-dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice desde la sala

-Ignórala-le susurre a Bella sobre sus labios

-eres malo-me dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- dijo abriendo la puerta de nuestro cuarto - ¡Agh! odio cuando se ponen muy acaramelados- reclamó -¡Por favor dejen de besarse!- protesto -A veces parecen que están compitiendo con Emmett y Rose. ¡YA! ¡BASTA!- nos grito -mmm…mis amenazas mentales no sirven- dijo en un susurro -¡Bella sabes que odio cuando pones tu escudo a todos para que Edward no pueda leer nuestras mentes!…OK si ustedes lo quieren así me quedare aquí hasta que los dos acaben.- lo dijo en un tono arrogante cerrando la puerta del cuarto. Estuvo dando pasos de un lado a otro hasta detenerse en el armario. Mi Bella suspiro y se separo de mi apoyando su frente en la mía con sus ojos cerrados

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- pregunto exasperada

-Que me mires- Mi Bella giro lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la pequeña duende - ¡Perfec…. ¿Bella?-pregunto sorprendida

-Alice- dijo irritada

- ¿Estas utilizando lentes de contacto?

-No por…-Alice no la dejo terminar porque le coloco enfrente de ella un espejo

- ¡Mis ojos!- grito levantándose y sin darse cuenta libero su escudo a todos de la familia. Todos sus pensamientos me golpearon, no pude reconocerlos a los primeros dos segundas hasta que pude diferenciar cada uno de los pensamientos "_20 minutos y va estar listo el pastel para Seth y Leah, espero…"_-Esme_ "Una competencia con Jasper, Edward y Jacob sería divertido…"_-Emmett_ "¿Mi mamá grito? Mejor…"_-Nessie_ "Es hermoso que Nessie este aquí, la peque…"_-Zafrina_ "Es un lindo atardecer, me siento tan tranquila con mi hermano Seth y toda la familia…"_-Leah _"Deben ser lentes de contacto, sus ojos no pueden tener un color gris"_-Alice.

¡¿Color gris? Camine hacia mi Bella y me impresiono ver sus ojos con algunos rayos color gris predominando al color dorado. Sin decir más Alice llamo a todos y nos dirigimos a la casa principal.

Al llegar todos tenían el mismo pensamiento _"¿Qué paso?"_ yo solo me hice un lado para que puedan ver a Bella.

-¿Carlisle?-le dije en un susurro en la cual reacciono y poso sus manos alrededor de las mejillas de Bella observando sus ojos meticulosamente, sin decir nada la llevo para hacer algunas pruebas. Al bajar con Bella pisándole sus talones, él estaba pensando en las posibles teorías.

-Crees que es por su cambio de dieta-le dije

-Tal vez, en estos meses solo se ha saciado de la sangre de las aves ¿cierto?

-Si, pero…-dijo mi Bella –no, no es posible

-Tendremos que hacer pruebas- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa "_Una nueva información, si es posible podríamos tener diferentes tonalidades de ojos"_

-Es posible que los genes de cada clase animal: mamíferos, reptiles, aves y peces. Tengan un efecto en los colores de nuestros ojos- le dije

-Si, tienes razón. Cuando nuestra clase se alimenta de sangre humana los ojos tienen un color borgoña, nosotros son de color dorado por la sangre animal. Tomando en cuenta que en nuestros años solo nos hemos alimentado mayormente de mamíferos y reptiles. Y nunca hemos probado la sangre de aves y peces.-afirmo Carlisle

-Entonces la frase «los ojos son el reflejo de nuestra alma»-apunto mi pequeña-nos identifica perfecto

-En nuestro caso, «los ojos son el reflejo como se alimentan»- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

_**~~Fin Flash Back~~**_

Al final lo que dijo mi pequeña y Emmett era cierto, nuestros ojos tienen el color dependiendo como nos alimentemos. Color azul por los peces; grises por las aves; dorado por los reptiles y mamíferos. Rojo por nuestra presa potencial: los humanos.

-Llegamos-dijo mi pequeña con una gran sonrisa- Por fin voy a ver a mamá.

-Nessie, solo fue una semana-dijo Alice

-Si, pero la extrañe. Además Jake también la extraña mucho- dijo viendo a su perrito. Suspiro con tristeza –lo malo es que Jacob y mi abuelito Carlisle estarán aquí en tres días.

-Es necesario pequeña, para socializar con los humanos- dije haciendo una mueca en la última palabra -además seria extraño que diez adolescentes estén en una familia

-Y gracias a Bella no nos identificaran a todos como familia– aumentó Alice -, ya que la mayoría tenemos distintos tonos de cabello, diferentes colores de ojos y algunos otros tonos de piel- para enfatizar señalo las distintas partes del cuerpo que anuncio- ahora tranquilamente puedo salir con Jazz- añadió con ojos soñadores

-Recuerda el trato: que poco a poco vamos hacer amigos y….

-que el siguiente año podemos decir que somos pareja- me corto Alice –Ya lo se Eddy. Pero déjame soñar.- me dijo en un tono cansado

-Vamos rápido que quiero ver a mi mamá. Y saber como distrajo todo este tiempo a mi tío Oso para que no vaya corriendo donde Tía Rose

-Si supieras- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hubo un día que Bella estaba harta de soportarlo-dijo Alice con una sonrisa- se repetía así mismo "solo son pocos días más, estaré en los brazos de Edward y veré a mi pequeña Nessie pronto. Solo un día más, solo un día más"- dijo tratando de imitar su voz

-Pobrecita, debe de estar exhausta, me imagino que tuvo que hacer demasiadas competencias para distraerlo

-Estas en lo correcto pequeña, cuando tu tío ganaba saltaba como un niño pequeño e iba todo el día gritando su victoria– dije con una risa recordando todas las visiones de Alice- pero cuando perdía no dejaba ni un momento a tu mamá hasta ganarle

-Si hubieras visto Nessie, las caras que ponía tu tío cuando perdía. Eso era lo más gracioso. Pero también las muecas de Bella al saber que no podía rechazar ninguna invitación de él porque su misión era entretenerlo y si es posible ganarle en la mayoría de las competencias- y rompimos los tres en risas cuando termino de decir la duende.

Entre tantas risas y juegos llegamos a nuestra residencia.

Todos las casas serán de dos pisos con grandes ventanales incluida una piscina, lo única diferencia eran los colores; la nuestra era blanco con negro, el de Bella blanco con rojo; el de Carlisle y Jacob de un color crema adornada con piedras del mismo color en las paredes del primer piso. Como era la familia más grande su casa era la más amplia.

-Es hermosa la casa, papá

-Acostúmbrate a decirme hermano o por mi nombre, princesa

-Ok, pa…Edward- dijo frunciendo el seño- suena un poco raro

-Tranquila te acostumbraras- le dije abriendo la puerta de nuestra nuevo hogar para dejar las maletas

-Ahora, podemos ir a ver a… ¿Bella?- le dedique una sonrisa

-Claro

-No hace falta ir para su casa- dijo Alice con una sonrisa divertida mirando a través de la ventana frontal de la casa. Desde ahí pude observar tres siluetas, cada una en tres diferentes posiciones.

**Pov. Bella**

Hace siete días que me encontraba en la ciudad de Calgary. Era una tortura no estar con mi pequeña y Edward. Y para aumentar este infierno tenía que distraer a mi querido hermano Emmett para que no saliera corriendo a la primera oportunidad a Manaus para ir en busca de su Osita. Pero claro me toco a mí ser la tierna y amada hermana menor de Emmett Platt. A mí, la suerte me acompaña, notase el sarcasmo.

-Bella por favor, por favor

-No insistas Emmett

-Bella, por favor, solo una ves más

-¡Me mordiste mi pierna! Por suerte no me inyectaste tu ponzoña- le replique

-Bella por favor- se puso de rodillas e hizo un puchero adorable.

-Eso no es justo Oso, quiero leer

-No seas aburrida Bells, por favor-lo dijo pestañando varias veces

-¿Por qué no aceptas tu derrota?

-Tu no me derrotaste -bufe- te deje ganar- añadió con una sonrisa inocente

-Ok, te demostraré que yo soy más rápida que tú. Pero invitemos a Esme

-Eres genial. Lo sabías

-Claro que lo sé- dije en tono arrogante

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza Belly-Bells -me dijo alzando una ceja-¡Esme!- gritó

-Que pasa Emmy- pregunto con una sonrisa bajando las gradas

-Acompáñanos en una competencia, por favor- le dijo arrodillándose y agarrando su vestido.

-Emmy, sabes que a mi no me gustan las competencias- dijo con una sonrisa maternal y divertida por la actitud de su "hijo mayor". Emmett viendo que no podía solo me miro para conseguir un poco de ayuda

-Esme, acompáñanos, solo es un juego. Va hacer divertido. Hagamos esto como nuestro juego familiar.

-Pero…

-Un juego de Madre e hijos- le dije con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sabes que eso es chantaje- me dijo con la ceja alzada tratando que viera que estaba enojada, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión

-Si lo se- dije mordiendo mi labio –pero quisiera verte compitiendo con nosotros por lo menos una vez. Y nadie se va enterar- dije rápidamente

- ¿De la casa Platt a la casa Masen? –pregunto Esme

-Perfecto- le respondí con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo le abrace, en una fracción de segundos sentí unos brazos enormes rodeándonos

-No quería quedarme atrás- susurro Emmet- ¡Vamos!- dijo impaciente. Asentimos con una sonrisa

Salimos a la puerta, nos estábamos preparando cuando mi hermano rompió el silencio.

-No hagan trampa- dijo un serio Emmett

-Mira quien habla- le dije entrecerrando los ojos recordando que la última vez me derribo. No se que vio en mi mirada pero retrocedió y dijo nervioso

-A las tres. Uno… Dos…

-Tres- dijimos Esme y yo para salir corriendo

- ¡Hey! Eso no es justo- escuchamos a lo lejos

Ya podía observar la casa de Edward, me encantaría que él estuviera esperándome en la puerta pero su vuelo abordaría en la noche.

¡Esperen! Hay tres siluetas en la puerta. Escuche unos ladridos que era imposible no reconocerlo: Jake. ¡Ya están Aquí! ¡Llegaron!

Aumente mi paso. Corrí hasta abrazar a Edward, él me recibió en sus fuertes brazos dándome vueltas, mientras susurraba en mi oído

-Te extrañe amor- susurro riendo entre dientes –Te amo

-Yo también te amo- le conteste. Sin poder evitarlo le di un beso en los labios. El beso comenzó del modo habitual, Edward me transmitía ternura, amor y yo le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Entonces, algo pareció cambiar. De pronto sus labios se volvieron más insistentes, yo agarré su pelo con mis manos acercándolo más a mí. Sentía la necesidad de seguir y nunca parar. Este beso se volvió con un sabor doloroso por alguna razón que no acertaba a imaginar. Se sentía como una despedida sin saber cuándo o si nos veríamos de nuevo.

~.~...*.*~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~

Han pasado cinco semanas desde que nos instalamos en la ciudad de Calgary. El primer día de clase fue "interesante" escuchar a todos los humanos hablar sobre nosotros. Me estresaba en cierto punto, especialmente cuando escuchaba los suspiros, los halagos y ver las caras de bobas con una sonrisa coqueta cuando pasaba Edward, ¡Mi Edward! cerca de ellas, lo único que quería en ese momento era besarlo en los labios y dejarles en claro que él era Mío, solo mío. Pero no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué? Porque en estos momentos él estaba al otro lado de la cafetería disfrutando con sus nuevos amigos y _amigas_. Pero aquí estoy yo, viendo fugazmente a mi marido desde mi mesa tratando de conversar con mis compañeros de clase.

No fue tan difícil socializar con los humanos, solo con miradas y sonrisas amigables se acercaban todos, bueno sin contar con la belleza sobre humana, los automóviles y las motos de último modelo, nos ayudaba bastante.

-Bella vamos a llegar tarde a la próxima clase- me dijo Jennifer

-Si, el Sr. Ayala tiene un loco fanatismos por la puntualidad- dije al recordar que un día llegue solo dos segundos tarde a clase de historia. Y solo por eso no me dejo entrar y con un trabajo sobre la colonización e independencia de Canadá para la siguiente clase, para mi no había problema en realizar esa tarea pero me molesto su arrogancia. Le sorprendí al siguiente día con un excelente resumen.

-Tienes suerte de estar sentada a lado de Edward- dijo con un toque de celos en su voz

- ¿Tu crees?- le pregunte como si no me importara

-Hablas como si estuvieras cansada e irritada de estar a lado de él. Bella es ¡Edward! ¡Edward Masen!- dijo viéndome como si estuviera loca -si estuviera en tu lugar haría todo lo posible para ser su novia. Imagínate estar entres su brazos- "_genial una fan de Edward"_ pensé con ironía- besar sus labios, sus carnosos labios- dijo escapando un suspiro

-¡Detente!- casi le grite, de solo imaginar que ella este en los brazos de mi esposo ¡Agh!- lo haces ver como un dios, si todas hablan como tú le vas aumentar su ego, y será insoportable. Si ahora no lo es- dije virando los ojos

-Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo negando con su cabeza- ¿cómo es posible que no veas su belleza?

Me fui directo a mi puesto sin responder a su pregunta para encontrarme con un Edward divertido

-Así que insoportable- dijo en un susurro para que no escuchen los oídos humanos, acompañado con una sonrisa, y con ella escoltada un coro de suspiros por parte de las chicas que estaban atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos. A veces pienso que lo hace a propósito.

-No hables- le susurre sin mirarle– y si quieres jugar. Yo también jugaré- dije con una sonrisa pícara y mordiéndome el labio de forma sensual ganándome miradas lujuriosas de todos los chicos de la clase.

-¡Bella! No lo hagas por favor- dijo masajeando su cabeza con su dedo índice y corazón –no soporto oír esos pensamientos- susurro irritado. Iba extender mi escudo pero ver las caras de preocupación de todas las chicas del curso y oír: _mi Edward esta mal._ ¡¿Mi Edward? Si es mío, no veo la hora cuando acabe esto. "_Solo hay que esperar un año"_, dijo mi subconsciente

-Bella ¿Por qué estas haciendo esta escena?- me pregunto tratando de apagar las voces mentales

-Porque quiero ver las caras de todas cuando te reclame que eres mío-le conteste con una sonrisa, pero todavía sin contacto visual.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso- me pregunto irritado

-Tu puedes dejar de deslumbrarlas- le proteste

- ¿Les deslumbro?- me pregunto con imperio

-Edward- dije con una sonrisa inocente y poniendo un mechón rebelde atrás de mí oreja

- Ok. No voy a soportar por mucho tiempo estos pensamientos que tienen contigo ¿Vamos a cazar?- dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente

-Nos encontramos en el bosque- conteste tratando de ocultar mi risa con tos.

-Mejor nos vamos juntos- dijo con presura

-No, debes dejar a Renesmee en la casa. Recuerda que Alice saliendo del instituto va ir a casa de uno de sus amigos por un proyecto

-Si lo se, pero quiero estar contigo

-Amor, voy a estar bien si eso te preocupa. No soy tan frágil ¿lo recuerdas?- le pregunte tratando de reconfortarlo. Por una parte quería estar con él, abrazarlo, sentir que estoy protegida. El día de hoy he sentido la necesidad más grande (si eso es posible) de estar en los brazos de Edward y que me diga que toda va estar bien, que siempre va a estar a mi lado. Para estar tranquila.

-Lo se, pero…-dijo dudoso- sabes deben ser cosas mías- dijo moviendo su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos -Nos vemos pronto cariño- dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzo a sus ojos.

Le dije a Emmett que se dirigiera a casa sin mí. Necesitaba estar un momento sola. Relajarme. Así que lo único que hice fue correr a través del bosque, para despejar todos los pensamientos que he tenido en esta mañana concentrándome solo en la velocidad y la tranquilidad del bosque.

Desde el amanecer tenía el presentimiento que va a suceder algo que cambiaria mi vida trayendo consigo el dolor y sufrimiento. Y por alguna razón mientras estaba corriendo recordé el beso que nos dimos Edward y yo cuando él llegó a Calgary. El beso que en un principio tuvo un sabor de alegría y rencuentro pero que poco a poco se convirtió en algo doloroso, como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo. Sin saber si nos veríamos de nuevo.

Detuve mi marcha bruscamente al darme cuenta que al separarme de él vi en los ojos de Edward la misma duda y dolor al sentir como nuestro beso se convirtió en una despedida y también como Edward estaba reacio a separarse de mí como yo de él en ese día. Y sin contar las reacciones que tuvo Edward en nuestra conversación en clase de historia sintiendo la necesidad de no estar lejos de él; que lo único que deseo en este momento es estar en sus brazos, mirar sus profundos ojos, oír que me ama y sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Volví a correr pero en dirección opuesta haciendo caso a lo que deseaba mi corazón: Edward. Pero una fuerte opresión en mi brazo me detuvo haciéndome perder el equilibrio, pero antes de caer al suelo sentí que alguien me lanzo contra un árbol derribándolo en el proceso.

Y lo único que escuche fue –Te encontré- con una risa de triunfo.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste ste cap… como leen ya comienza lo más interesant d ste fics **

**soy nueva en esto así q necesito sus consejos y críticas para superarme en este ámbito de escribir. :D**

**Si alguien esta interesada/o en ayudarme necesito un beta para que esta historia quede bien.**

**Kisses!**


	5. PÉRDIDA

**COLLAR DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Discleimer: **Estos grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer.

**Summarry: **Bella pierde la memoria, se siente perdida y asustada en una vida que no siente suya, un matrimonio la acoge como su hija, en un mundo de mentiras y engaños, solo para disminuir el dolor por la pérdida de la suya. Pero lo único que no pudieron ocultar fue un collar en forma de corazón.

¿Algún día sabrá quién era en realidad? Parece imposible ya que cada día se aleja más de las personas que amo sin darse cuenta.

Pero el destino ya esta escrito y lo único que quiere es unir a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, pasando dolores intensos cada vez más grande pero con un gran regalo al final del camino.

* * *

><p><em>En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días (Sealtiel Alatriste)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PÉRDIDA<strong>

**Pov. Edward**

-Edward… ¡Edward! - La voz cantarina de Alice me sobresalto. Me incorporé enseguida.

-Esto es nuevo- río- Jamás imagine que te pillaría desprevenido

Sonreí avergonzado. Me encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a Nessie para dirigirnos a nuestra casa.

Quería convencerme que la ansiedad de estar cerca de Bella, era solo eso, solo una conmoción de sentir su calidez cerca de mí, como en el instituto debemos fingir, no podía pasar todo el tiempo que deseaba cerca de mi Bella. Pero una parte de mí me decía que debería ir a buscarla, porque luego me arrepentiría al no estar a lado de ella en este momento, pese que intenté desterrar esos pensamientos, mi mente no había dejado de atormentarme ni un solo segundo.

-Creo que estaba un poco abstraído- admití

Alice sonrió e introdujo sus cuadernos en los puestos traseros. A última hora sus compañeros decidieron realizar el proyecto mañana por la tarde.

"_Papi espérame 10 minutos por favor"_ dijo mi pequeña a través de sus pensamientos, estaba conversando con algunos amigos de clase sobre una salida el fin de semana.

En el estacionamiento ya no había nadie solo Alice conmigo. Suspiré.

-Pareces ansioso- apuntó la duende

Torcí el gesto pero no respondí

-Los humanos a veces pueden ser…- le interrumpí, sabía a donde se dirigía esta conversación, Alice quería saber más detalles sobre el pequeño altercado entre Bella y yo en clase de historia

-Esperas a Nessie, necesito ir a cazar- espeté entregándole la llaves de mi Aston Martin Vanquish. Salí corriendo, necesitaba ir con Bella pero ¡Ya!

"_Es tarde" _me decía una voz en mi interior, al mismo instante mi corazón se oprimió, sentía como si en cualquier momento estallaría en pedazos, como si una parte fundamental de mí fuera arrancada con tanta facilidad y lentamente disfrutando el dolor que me causaba, la voz seguía: _"Sucedió lo que tú podrías haber evitado, acepta tus decisiones al no estar con Bella en este instante. Prepárate para lo que viene"_ Me cubrió una nube de incertidumbre en la ultima frase, al no sentir más fuerza me deje llevar, me aoville en el suelo para evitar el hueco del pecho me desgajara

- ¡¿Edward?- escuche a Alice gritar pero no me importaba

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada arrodillándose a lado mío sujetando mi cara con sus manos

-Bella- fui lo único que le pude responder en un susurro

Solo al pronunciar su nombre Alice tuvo una visión sobre ella.

U_n vampiro con ojos color borgoña de 24 años de edad, era alto de 1.86 cm y de complexión como Emmett con un cabello de color café oscuro, se acercaba con rapidez a Bella sujetándola de los brazos para estamparle contra el árbol y así inmovilizarla, Bella trataba de liberarse pero él no hacia más que reír por los inútiles esfuerzos de mi esposa, guio sus labios a su cuello y cuando estaba a punto de morderla él solo se limito a decir_

_-Tranquila no te quiero morder- dijo paseando su nariz por su cuello -, sé que en este momento "la vidente"- pronunció con ironía la última palabra -esta viendo esto… y si tengo suerte tu esposo también- hizo una pausa mientras besaba su cuello con una sonrisa de satisfacción –tu olor es embriagador._

_-Deja tus juegos. Y que es lo que quieres- exclamó Bella con asco, tratando de alejarse de él_

_-Tranquila, eres una fierecilla ¿no?- trato de besarle pero mi Bella se apartó bruscamente para evitar el contacto con un ser tan repúgnate -¿Sabes? No deberías tratarme así- dijo en un tono ofendido- , yo solo te estoy ayudando. Al tener aun esposo así, no me sorprendería que estuvieras buscando... placer en otro lugar- Bella solo se limito a reír con amargura_

_-Crees que debo ir a buscar en otro lugar lo que en mi casa tengo, lo que necesito y mucho más- aseguró riéndose- nunca me vas a dar lo que Edward me da, me hace sentir- esas palabras lograron enfurecerle. Le agarro del cuello con su mano para golpearla contra el árbol, logrando un gemido de dolor por parte de Bella._

_-Bella, no me entretengas más por favor- suplicó –Edward tiene suerte al estar casado contigo. Una mujer dulce y pasional a la vez, que tiene en equilibrio su lado tierno y oscuro. Lastima que no te protegió como se debe. Espero que este suceso lo tome como una experiencia para cuidar mejor a su niña y a las demás mujeres del clan, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez sean las siguientes?_

_- ¡NO!- grito desesperada –ya me tienes, no le hagas nada a mi familia-rogó, él aumento su agarre en el cuello de Bella para hacerla callar_

_- ¿Familia? Tu clan es tan raro, los ojos amarillos- susurro -, vampiros y licántropos en un solo aquelarre, es sorprendente- dijo admirado- hay que admitirlo son muy fuertes, una amenaza después de los Vulturi. Con extraordinarios dones, lealtad de otros clanes y para aumentar más su fortaleza unos perros guardianes.- río negando la cabeza, estaba seguro que pensaba que era imposible la unión de las dos razas -basta de tanta palabrería- quito el tono dulce que estaba utilizando antes, cambiando a uno frío con un deje de diversión -Comencemos el juego- le guiño el ojo y sin decir más soltó a Bella haciéndola caer; él se acercó hasta posar sus manos en su cabeza y solo al cerrar sus ojos, Bella comenzó a vociferar, sus gritos eran desgarradores pidiendo ayuda en cada uno de ellos, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse._

_-¡EDWARD!- grito cerrando los ojos y él solo se gozaba del dolor de mi amor sin apartar sus manos del lugar donde las posesiono haciendo más presión en cada grito _

La visión desapareció, la último exclamación fue más fuerte que los otros, con la única diferencia que ella dijo mi nombre pidiendo mi ayuda. Alice se concentró para observar más pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Por qué? (la pregunta era fácil de responder y dolorosa para mí saberla) muerta, estaba muerta; no había futuro que ver porque simplemente Bella ya no pertenecía a este mundo. En 15 segundos mi Bella estará en el cielo, estaba seguro de eso, un ángel como ella no debía estar en un lugar de consternación y dolor, donde las almas corrompidas sufren por sus pecados. Un ángel como ella, pertenece a un lugar donde solo exista amor y paz.

Con un rápido movimiento salí rumbo donde me llevaba su olor, me dirigía a Estados Unidos _"¿Por qué Bella fue a ese país? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de llegar ahí?"_ No había tiempo para encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas si tenía suerte ella me explicaría la razón de sus acciones.

El tiempo pasa implacable, incluso para el que no lo mide o para quien no significa nada. Solo en segundos sería el fin de la razón de mi existencia.

Estaba cerca, me encontraba a escasos 10km de la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, mis esperanzas de encontrarla con vida crecía a la vez que me acercaba, pero un grito cargado de agonía y auxilio basto para desaparecer la esperanza, escuche el último grito que expresó Bella antes de su muerte, su última palabra fue para mí y yo no hice nada para ayudarla.

¿De qué me sirve la fuerza sobrehumana? sino pude proteger a mi esposa; ¿tener velocidad superior a mi familia? sino llegaba a tiempo cuando ella me necesitaba; ¿mi don de leer las mentes?, sino podía conocer las razones porqué ese vampiro realizaba todo esto.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, llegue al lugar donde Alice vio el sufrimiento de Bella, esperaba encontrarme con sus restos consumiéndose por el fuego, pero no, el bosque estaba intacto con la diferencia de un árbol caído producido por un gran golpe y una nota que colgaba en el tronco del árbol donde estaba apresada Bella antes

El papel estaba doblado en dos. En la parte frontal rezaba mi nombre, escrita con una impecable letra. Le abrí para ver su contenido:

_**"Edward Masen**_

_**Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme con tan majestuosa mujer por mi camino. Desearía informarle que su esposa no iba a ser la primera, estaba planeado ser la última, pero al verla sola ¿por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad?**_

_**Usted sabe que cuando hay premios con recompensas reconfortantes, debemos agarrarlos a cualquier costo e incluso matar para obtenerlo.**_

_**Este recado es sobre todo para comunicarle que yo deseo a tres y solo he disfrutado a una.**_

_**Hasta pronto amigo."**_

Mientras iba leyendo, me deje caer, no tenía fuerzas para seguir en pie. En mi mente se repetía la misma frase _"yo deseo a tres"_ Él deseaba a tres y la primera victima en caer fue Bella. ¿Cómo no pude protegerla? La decepcione por segunda vez. La primera fue cuando no pude dar caza a Victoria, y ahora, en esta ocasión.

Me obligue a poner de pie y continuar el trayecto hacia a Estados Unidos, tal vez, si sigo caminando encuentre un olor, una pista o un insignificante rastro de que Bella siga viva.

Mis pasos cada vez eran endebles. Irónico, siendo una de las especies más poderosas del mundo, me sentía débil. Camine lentamente por el bosque, con la mirada baja. Jamás he lucido tan tristemente humano.

Comienzo a correr, repleto de ira amarga contra el monstruo que me arrebato a mi compañera, a mi amor, a mi vida. Pero en especial un odio contra mi persona, repleto de frustración y remordimiento… Llueve… la lluvia comienza a empapar mis ropas y mis cabellos; moja mis mejillas, simbolizando lágrima que, de poder, derramaría… Caigo. Sí, vuelvo a caer; mis pies ya no son los mismos. He dejado de ser el ser indestructible. Ahora solo soy una masa andante, harto de atrición… harto de aflicción

Me derrumbo pensando en… ella. Me resulta tan difícil pronunciar su nombre. Con cada pensamiento solo dirigido a mi amada, me alejaba de la realidad para hundirme a la consternación.

Solo fui capaz de sentir que alguien me arrebataba la nota de mis manos y como ¿Emmett? No estoy seguro, pero alguien me atrapa entre sus brazos para llevarme a gran velocidad a mi casa y depositarme con delicadeza en la cama de mi habitación.

Cerré los ojos para permitir a la oscuridad atraparme.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez horas, días e incluso semanas. Pero esta desconexión a la realidad me ayudaba a no sentir dolor, en este momento era un vampiro… un vampiro real, al no sentir ningún sentimiento, solo era una piedra en este mundo.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste ste cap… agradesco a todas a las q dejaron un review: Valmich, Marina Cullen Gutierrez, natrix27, Katia-Cullen-Pattz muchas gracias y a las lectoras fantasmas les agradesco x tomarse un tiempo en leer y si tienen un poco d tiempo más, pueden dejar sus _reviews_ (la palabra no muerde) :D...**

**kisses!**


	6. DESVENTAJAS

**COLLAR DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Discleimer: **Estos grandiosos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **El destino ya esta escrito y lo único que quiere es unir a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, pasando dolores intensos cada vez más grande pero con un gran regalo al final del camino.

* * *

><p><em>Lo que una vez disfrutamos, nunca lo perdemos. Todo lo que amamos profundamente se convierte en parte de nosotros mismos. (<em>_Helen Keller)_

* * *

><p><strong>DESVENTAJAS<strong>

-¿Alice?- pregunto Jasper preocupado por su esposa, no había descansado hace 7 días, si, una semana desde el secuestro de Bella desatando dolor e incertidumbre en cada miembro de la familia.

-No- contesto imperiosa –no- repitió en un susurro de dolor –no puedo, es mi responsabilidad- sollozo. Alice no se había apartado de sus primos (Nombre asignado por la historia que ellos inventaron. Los hermanos Masen, Edward y Renesmee, llegan a la ciudad de Calgary aburridos de vivir en varios países por el trabajo de sus padres y con ellos acompañados de su prima Alice) esperaba un movimiento aunque sea pequeño por parte de Edward o Nessie, verlos acostados en la cama, quietos, le partía su frio corazón.

El único movimiento que pudo apreciar por parte de Edward fue cuando dejaron a Nessie junto a él (inconsciente o no) tomo su mano y la apretó con ternura, reconfortándola.

-Alice, por favor descansa…- apunto desesperado –no te has separado de ellos, amor te estas matando- dijo agarrando sus hombros, girándola en el acto para mirarla a los ojos -vamos a cazar- Alice abrió la boca para protestar, de modo que Jasper se corrigió -¡Vale olvídalo! Rectifico: Vamos a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Bella- sonrió esperanzado

-Jazz…debo…estar…con…ellos- dijo seria, separando cuidadosamente las palabras. –Ve tú por favor- El rubio con un suspiro acepto, no iba a conseguir nada en este momento, solo esperaría a Jacob para ir con Leah y Emmett a las fronteras de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Sería un insensato si dejaba sola a su esposa, por esa razón, todos los Cullen se turnaban para estar con Alice en la casa Masen (no la dejarían desprotegida) después de saber que las mujeres estaban en peligro, todas iban acompañadas y en ningún momento se les podría encontrar solas. Tal vez, toda esa protección era exagerada pero no querían otra pérdida valiosa en el clan.

Alice abrazo a su esposo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, sabía que necesitaba descansar pero el amor hacia su familia no lo permitía, al sentir los brazos de Jazz en su cintura suspiro.

-Estoy preocupado por ti amor– Alice al escuchar sus palabras realizo una mueca con sus labios

-Jazz yo…- trato de disculparse

-Shh. No te preocupes- beso su frente –se lo que "sientes". Soy bueno en conocer los sentimientos de los demás ¿lo sabías?- dijo lo último en broma

-Amor- protestó

-Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida- se separó un poco para observar sus ojos -Te amo, esas dos simples palabras no encierran todo lo que siento por ti

-Yo también te amo- beso cortamente sus labios, observo sus ojos y suspiró –Hay un pero ¿cierto?- él se limito a asentir

-No me gusta verte así

-Lo sé- susurró bajando la cabeza -¡por favor! no me pidas que me aleje de ellos- musitó desesperada

-No te lo iba a pedir- recostó su cabeza en los cabellos negros de ella -solo desearía que no te esfuerces demasiado, que no te mortifiques, ni te culpes

-Jazz…

-Shh… solo inténtalo- tomo sus mejillas delicadamente –por ellos, por nosotros- se acercó –por mí- susurro rozando sus labios

-lo… lo intentaré- dijo antes de presionar sus labios ligeramente contra los de él. Cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper. Jasper empujó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa aún mas cerca de él, mientras el beso se volvía más desesperado. Estaba besando a Alice con sus brazos envueltos fuertemente a su alrededor, llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella para levantarla, y así, ella, pueda enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Chicos- escucharon una voz avergonzada, y como un balde de agua fría. Alice salto al piso sobresaltada para observar al dueño de esa voz.

-Jacob- saludo el rubio, sin voltearse a verlo conteniendo su furia. Él se encontraba a espaldas de la puerta, sabía si se giraba, mataría al chucho por interrumpir este momento.

-Jake- saludo efusivamente Alice agradeciendo su interrupción. Caminando a dirección a él para abrazarlo -¿Leah? ¿Esta bien?- no pudo evitar preguntar por ella.

-Esta bien, ¿si quieres puedes ir a saludarla? está comiendo algunas galletas en la casa Platt- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

-No es necesario- negó rápidamente mirando a su sobrina

-¿Hubo un cambio?- pregunto al observar los movimientos de Alice

-no, ninguno. Siguen igual- contesto con pesar

-Tal vez hoy- susurro para sí mismo con esperanza

-Iré con Emmett y Leah- expresó Jasper para romper el silencio incomodo

-Será con Seth, quería ir con su hermana- explicó Jacob. El rubio solo asintió serio.

-Adiós amor, lo intentaras- le dijo dulcemente, refiriéndose a la conversación anterior

-Te lo prometo- contesto Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuídate- beso cortamente sus labios. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, palmeo la espalda de Jacob y susurrando un _"cuídala"_ salió corriendo

Todos los Cullen entraban y salían de la casa Masen buscando pistas del paradero de Bella, deseaban estar a lado de Edward y Nessie pero no podían dejar de buscar a su hija, hermana, amiga, madre. Si, una madre. Seth y Leah le consideraban como una segunda mamá, al igual que a Edward le veían como un padre y a Nessie como su hermana pequeña a quien proteger.

Y Jacob –suspiro- Para él, Bella era mas que una amiga y confidente… ella, en el tiempo que vivían juntos como familia se gano el amor que solo un hijo puede tener hacia una madre. Bells le dio su más grande tesoro, al amor de su vida, a su imprimación: Nessie. Le dolía, ¡claro que sufría! ver a su amor postrada en la cama junto a una persona que antes le consideraba un rival, un enemigo de naturaleza; si en el pasado le hubieran preguntado ¿serías amigo de Edward? Como respuesta una carcajada limpia de la estúpida pregunta formulada pero en este momento su contestación sería distinta, al hombre que veía junto a su imprimación no era su amigo, era su padre.

-¿Cómo esta Rosalie?- pregunto Alice

-Bien- contesto sin apartar la mirada hacia Renesmee –esta con Carlisle y Esme

-¡Solo con Carlisle!- exclamo preocupada –si ese estúpido vampiro quiere llevarse a Rosalie, o… o Esme- se estremeció

-Carlisle es capaz de controlar la situación- le defendió –además, tú puedes _ver_ el futuro, como no sabes que en 15 minutos ellos se van a encontrar con Emmett en la casa Cullen

-Solo estoy vigilando al _vampiro_- se defendió haciendo una mueca en la última palabra.

-Alice, debes descansar- dijo con voz de alfa

-no me vengas ahora tú con eso- exclamó cruzándose los brazos

-Solo estamos preocupados- La menuda bufo –se te están escapando detalles

-Claro que no- grito como niña pequeña –antes, con el problema de Victoria, los Vulturi, los neófitos; no podía ver todos los detalles por vigilar a los tres juntos. Pero en este momento solo estoy vigilando a _uno_ y es muy difícil que se me escape algo.

-¿Escuchas tus palabras?- no esperó respuesta – ¡Claro que no! Tus palabras te delatan Alice. No puedes ver a Leah o a Seth, a Nessie ni a mi. Vas a ciegas cuando uno de nosotros esta cerca

-Solo estoy vigilando al vampiro- repitió entre dientes

-¡¿En estos siete malditos días has visto al chupasangre?- la desafió

-¡NO!- admitió –no he logrado ver nada. Mis visiones hacia él, son borrosas, con imagines vagas poco definidas. Le veo a él mezclado con sombras que no estoy segura si somos nosotros u otros.

-Alice- dijo despacio- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-No quiero preocuparlos- confesó –Rose, ni siquiera se ha acercado a esta casa. Leah solo duerme una hora y Esme- suspiro –ella es la peor, viene a esta casa, entra al cuarto… solo dura un segundo y sale corriendo a buscar al vampiro. Ella no es una mujer violenta, pero si encuentra al vampiro, no dudaría un segundo en matarle. -suspiro –Tengo miedo Jacob. Si les digo que no he _visto_ nada. Me da terror que esto empeore.- confeso –Deberíamos estar juntas- susurro lo último

-Ellas no van a querer

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- profirió

-Ellas lo decidieron así. Sabías que ninguna de las tres se ha visto en estos 6 días- preguntó

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada

-Cuando supieron que eran tres las escogidas. Ellas se pusieron de acuerdo de no estar juntas por proteger a las otras. No sabemos en que momento hicieron el pacto o si es que hablaron. Lo mas seguro es que no.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro que ellas no quieren estar juntas?

-Porque se evitan. Cuando uno de nosotros propone unirse a un grupo o por una circunstancia nos toca hablar con los demás, tratan que sea por vía telefónica

-Pero antes me contestaste que Carlisle estaba con Esme y Rosalie

-Ellas trataron de evitar el encuentro. En un principio Seth y Carlisle iban hablar por celular, pero Seth al enterarse que Leah no renuncio a su idea de ir a Estados Unidos, aviso a Carlisle para encontrase en la casa Cullen, dejar a Esme, y así poder acompañar a su hermana.

-Ahora lo entiendo- medito Alice –por eso Rose ni Leah han pisado la casa. Y Esme duraba un segundo en esta casa

-No se quedaron de brazos cruzados- sonrió tristemente –a veces odio conocerlas bien, tenia la esperanza que estuviéramos juntas. ¿Sabes? Quería darte esta idea, imaginaba que ustedes preferían que estemos separadas, pero veo que no.

-Lo intentamos Alice. Queríamos que ellas estuvieran aquí contigo. Todos estaríamos más tranquilos.- dijo refiriéndose a los hombres de la familia Cullen –Nuestro plan era que uno vigilara cada cuatro días mientras los otros indagaban. Y teniendo esta casa sellada con las grandes contrapuertas metálicas en la pared de cristal.- se dirigió al gran ventanal del dormitorio –dentro y fuera. Esto es muy resistente- para dar énfasis a sus últimas palabras dio un sonoro golpe a la ventana que solo le hizo vibrar y a la contrapuerta no le hizo ningún rasguño. -Debo admitir que me sorprendió saber que tenían ese tipo de mecanismo de protección, son precavidos ¿verdad?- dijo en tono juguetón

-Aunque seamos una de las criaturas más fuertes, también somos vulnerables, no solo por los extraordinarios dones que algunos vampiros puedan tener, también porque existe otro ser mitológico

-Los licántropos- dijo con orgullo Jacob. Alice solo asintió –Espero atraparlo pronto

-Yo también- concordó

-mmm… si se esta escondiendo- susurro Jake para si mismo después de un largo silencio.

-yo también lo he pensado- contesto –pero significaría que nos ha estado vigilando desde antes. Y de solo de pensar que no pude verlo…-respiro profundo –Soy una inútil

-O puede que alguien les informo sobre todos los miembros de nuestra familia

-¡Da igual! si alguien hablo sobre nosotros, o nos estaba vigilando ¡YO NO VI NADA!... ¡NO SIRVO PARA NADA! ¡ES MI CULPA!

-¡No Alice! ¡ES NUESTRA CULPA! No tuya. Si no estuviéramos con ustedes, tú… no estaría pasando esto- exclamo con furia –él se esta aprovechando que nosotros somos un punto ciego en tus visiones.

-No Jake, sabes que eso no es verdad- hablo una voz de soprano –ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa

-Carlisle- reprocharon los dos

-No la tienen- hablo autoritario –nadie es culpable por el secuestro de Bella. Sé que es difícil esta situación, todos perdimos a alguien importante.- al seguir viendo las expresiones de "Es mi culpa". Continuó -¿Qué haría Bella si fuera secuestrada una de sus hermanas o hijas?

-¡Qué!- exclamó extrañado Jacob

-¿Qué haría Bella en esta situación?- repitió.

-Estaría fuerte y no estaría tranquila hasta matar a ese chupasangre- contesto Jacob

-Le importaría más nuestro bienestar que el suyo propio- dijo Alice

-¿Y si les oyera? ¿Si les escuchara que ustedes se están culpando?

-Nos golpearía- respondió con una sonrisa Jacob recordando los momentos de furia de su mamá- y nos diría lo equivocados que estamos…

-Ya que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa- completo Alice

-Y nadie tiene la culpa. Chicos, ella no le gustaría verlos así. Tristes, encerrados y sobretodo culpándose por algo que esta muy lejos de ser su responsabilidad.- solo viendo los ojos de la vampira dijo –Alice nadie espera que estés al tanto de todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro- se dirigió al licántropo –Y Jacob, tú, Leah y Seth. Son como hijos para Bella, su condición de hombres lobos, para ella, era magia. Dime una cosa. Si tu madre te hubiera escuchado decir que era mejor no estar con ella, con la familia ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido?- Jacob solo agacho la cabeza apenado por las palabras de Carlisle –Vayan a la casa Cullen. Todos se encuentran ahí.- antes que pregunten el _¿por qué? _contesto –Leah se desmayo, esta cansada, su cuerpo ya no soporto el maltrato que estaba sometido

-¿Esta bien? ¿Se recuperará?- pregunto un angustiado Jacob- ¿Qué le paso?

-Ella esta bien, se recuperará pronto- contesto todas las preguntas –pero al no alimentarse bien y dormir poco. Su cuerpo se debilito.

-Vámonos Alice. Quiero saber como esta Leah- Alice asintió dudosa

-¿Carlisle?

-Yo me quedare con ellos no te preocupes

-¿Cuándo despertarán?- se refirió a Edward y Renesmee

–Cuando ellos lo decidan. Edward no soporto la noticia, ni Nessie. Ellos en este momento se están auto-protegiendo para mitigar el dolor. Su cerebro como defensa al dolor se desconecto. Y tal vez una parte de él esta procesando imágenes o palabras, de que, lo que vieron o escucharon, es falso, que solo fue una pesadilla, una broma.

Al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle los dos se asustaron

-Crees que…es posible… cuando se despierten sea peor- se trabo Jacob

-No lo se, cuando ellos quieran regresar al mundo real, cuando estén listos- hablo con cautela- lo sabremos

-¿Por qué?- dijo desesperada Alice -¿Por qué nos han hecho esto?

-Alice, las cosas pasan por una razón- trato de consolarla –Diríjanse a la casa Cullen, en este momento no podemos hacer nada por ellos, Leah es importante ahora- ordenó

-Carlisle- indicó indignada –no me voy a separar de ellos, después de lo que anunciaste

-Alice- señaló en un tono que no aceptaba una negativa. La vampira emitió un pequeño gruñido y a regañadientes acepto.

Alice salió de la casa susurrando improperios. Jacob le seguía sin emitir palabra, sabía, si en este momento decía una palabra, la duende descargaría toda su furia en él.

Pasaron algunos minutos en un silencio sepulcral por parte del moreno mientras la menuda seguía con los insultos. Solo les faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a su destino

-Alice- susurro Jacob –Alice- repitió -¡Alice!- grito

-¡QUÉ!- iba insultarlo pero el movimiento del licántropo la desconcertó. Él se posesiono adelante de ella protegiéndola, profiriendo un gruñido que le asustó

-Jake, ¿qué… qué pasa?- interrumpió su pregunta al oler un aroma dulzón. No era necesaria la respuesta de Jacob, porque esa fragancia le reconoció al instante. Era de él, era del vampiro que destruyo la felicidad de la familia. De su pecho resonó un gruñido tenue.

Con un suave avance apareció entre los árboles con una felicidad reflejada en sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa

-Nunca imagine encontrarlos por aquí- exclamo con satisfacción de ver viejos amigos.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- gruño Jacob. Un temblor le recorrió su columna vertebral. Estaba preparado para convertirse en una criatura mítica, un lobo.

-Tranquilo, tu _madre_ esta bien- respondió con sarcasmo. A los dos les sorprendió su respuesta. Ahora estaban seguros que él les vigilaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Al solo utilizar la palabra _"madre"_ les confirmo. –Es una mujer maravillosa, muy complaciente- contesto mojando sus labios con satisfacción.

Esas palabras fueron cuchillas afiladas para ambos, de solo imaginarse que ese vampiro tocaba a Bella, su furia aumentaba.

-¡¿Dónde esta? - rugió Jacob – ¡En dónde la tienes!- Dio dos pasos hacia delante. De su pecho resonó un gruñido. Un destello llameó en sus ojos en anticipación a la lucha.

El vampiro ni se inmuto por su reacción, en realidad deseaba que se convirtiera en un lobo, para así, alejarlo de Alice (ese era su objetivo) y si era necesario utilizar frases de doble sentido, lo haría.

-Es maravillosa, sus gritos de súplica- lamio sus labios -maravilloso

Él, después de inmovilizar a Bella nunca volvió a tocarla (no era su estilo, ante todo era un caballero con apetencia de poder) pero fue necesario propasarse con ella para provocar a Edward, así, él, estaría pensando en venganza, lo rastrearía para terminar con su existencia y si tenia suerte se separaría para buscarlo solo; y con Edward fuera del camino el clan Cullen estaría en desventaja. Pero nunca imagino que la fortuna le sonreiría: con el cobrizo inconsciente se le facilitaba más sus planes.

Su plan era simple, solo consistía en dos pasos: raptar a las tres mujeres y torturarlas hasta desaparecerlas

-Sus labios son adictivos- prosiguió. El licántropo ya no pudo controlarse. Jacob estalló. Al hacerlo jirones de tela negra volaron por los aires. El vampiro levanto su mano con la palma hacia arriba, curvo sus dedos dos veces, invitándolo a iniciar una pelea.

El lobo acepto la propuesta, corrió hacia él, pero tropezó al segundo salto porque alguien sujeto con fuerza su pata izquierda trasera. Jacob giro su cabeza rezongando por la intromisión, al observar a Alice aferrada a su pie determinada a no soltarla, se golpeo internamente. _"Como pude ser tan estúpido, casi la dejo sola"_ pensó

-Su cuerpo, sus labios son una tentación. Lastima que no lo disfrute como yo. Pero ¿sabes algo Jake? sus sollozos y suplicas me excitan más-

Un furioso rugido resonó como trueno entre los árboles dejando a Alice desconcertada en un segundo que aprovecho Jacob para atacar.

El vampiro río victorioso, agazapándose para recibir el ataque. Lo detuvo con sus manos a cinco centímetros de su rostro empujándolo lejos, el licántropo sin atisbos de querer parar fue contra él, arañaba y mordía buscando la garganta del rival con sus afilados dientes.

Alice después de su letargo corrió hacia la pelea pero una presión en el brazo la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto una voz atiplada con acento ruso. La recién llegada era diminuta como Alice, con un cabello castaño claro llegando a un rubio opaco, los labios carnosos y los ojos grandes. Para Alice no paso desapercibido que la chica que la estaba sujetando se parecía a Jane Vulturi.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto zafándose del agarre. No hubo respuesta, y si le contesto no la escucho, ya que un aullido la distrajo. Giro para encontrase con un Jacob humano (arrodillado, surcando en su frente gotas de sudor y con una expresión de agonía) con sus brazos cruzados en la espalda sujetados por un joven pálido que podía haber pasado por el gemelo de la rubia, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y labios menos carnosos. De solo verlo pensó en Alec.

-¡Jake!- Intento correr para auxiliar a su amigo

-Tu no te mueves de aquí- habló la vampira sujetándola del brazo con fuerza

-¡Suéltame!- grito moviendo su brazo con brusquedad.

-Como quieras- le respondió. Arrojándola cerca del líder de su clan.

-Bien hecho Alíona- dijo sujetando con fuerza los brazos de Alice -ayuda a tu hermano a sujetar al _perro_- ordeno al ver los movimientos brucos que hacia para liberarse- manténganlo consiente, quiero que observe esto.

Poso sus manos en la cabeza de la pelinegra, cerro los ojos. Alice comenzó a gritar, sus gritos eran intensos, uno tras uno más fuerte y en cada chillido demostraba la agonía que sentía.

-Rodia, sabes que hacer- ordenó sin apartar las manos de donde las colocó, haciendo más presión por las convulsiones de Alice para no soltarla. Sin decir más la cargo y salió corriendo.

Jacob, al ver como se alejaba ese vampiro, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, y lo logro, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sintió un dolor en su espalda que no le permitió convertirse en lobo. Se quejo, pero sin importarle su dolencia siguió corriendo hasta sentir un golpe en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-perdón Alice- susurro antes de perder el sentido.

~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~...*.*…~.~

En la sala Cullen se sentía un ambiente tenso. Seth sentado en el sillón color arena sujetando la mano de su hermana que despertó hace media hora observo a todos; Esme dirigiéndose a la cocina para traer algunos bocadillos, Rose en la escalera abrasada por su esposo, Jasper con facciones de preocupación caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos juntas a la altura de su barbilla con gesto pensativo y susurrando cosas que no fue capaz de entenderlo a pesar que estaba atrás de él y fijando su vista en un reloj del siglo XVI.

-Están tardando demasiado- pensó en voz alta sorprendido al mirar la hora

-Si, ya deberían estar aquí- susurro Esme con inquietud, ofreciendo a su hermana y a él galletas con chispas de chocolates y un vaso de leche

-Deben estar caminando- argumentó Emmett

-¡Y se demoran más de cinco horas!- replicó exasperado Jasper mirando con furia a su hermano

-Tranquilízate Jazz- hablo Leah con voz pastosa –Tal vez se quedaron con Carlisle.

-Deben estar con Carlisle-contesto Rose –Para salir de dudas vamos a llamarlo- refutó ante la mirada de Jasper -¿Esme?- ante eso la aludida marco rápidamente a su esposo. Sonó una sola vez

_-¿Esme? ¿Esta todo bien?-_ contesto preocupado

-Si, ¡no!- rectificó- ¿Está Alice y Jacob contigo?- pregunto con rapidez

_-No, ella salió hace cuatro horas_

-¡Jasper!- grito cerrando la llamada. Dejando a un Carlisle perturbado e intranquilo- ¡Espera!- corrió hacia él– ¡Hijo, detente!

-Jasper- exclamaron todos siguiéndole

-¡NO! No me detengan

-No te vamos a detener- objetó Leah convirtiéndose en un licántropo al igual que su hermano

-Ya esperamos demasiado- prosiguió Rose

Aumentaron la velocidad. Leah les rebasó a todos perdiéndose entre los árboles. Todos desearon tener su velocidad o el de Edward, en especial Jasper, se sentía patético e inútil por no ser capaz de ir más rápido. _"Estas bien amor, lo estas, debes estar bien"_ pensaba para no derrumbarse.

Un aullido de Seth le volvió a la realidad.

-¡JACOB!- se escucho a lo lejos el grito de Leah- ¡Jake despierta!

Todos aceleraron el paso. El primero en llegar fue el rubio seguido por Esme, luego Seth, Emmett y Rose.

Todos reaccionaron de la misma manera al observar a Jacob inconsciente postrado en el suelo. Cualquier humano imaginaría que estaba muerto por su quietud y la palidez de su piel. Pero ellos podían escuchar su corazón débil luchando por latir. La primera impresión fue sorpresa seguida rápidamente por el dolor, a excepción de uno que el dolor lo carcomió al instante de solo ver a Jake, Jasper.

Seth rápidamente se acerco a Leah que lloraba amargamente sobre el pecho de Jake, se acurrucó a su lado. Leah al sentir a su hermano se acomodo en su hombro para seguir llorando. Seth apoyo su cabeza en la pierna de ella, abrazándola. Leah comenzó a acariciar el suave pelaje color arena del lobo (comenzado desde el cuello y terminando en la cabeza) repetidamente al sentir los temblores de su hermano y una lágrima.

-No es posible- murmullo Jazz que sin darse cuenta se había arrodillado. Se encontraba a lado izquierdo de Jacob –no es posible- repitió

-Hijo- sollozo Esme abrazando a Jasper –La encontraremos

-Esto es una pesadilla- dijo ignorando a Esme –no es justo, no es posible- prosiguió mirando al vacío

-Emmett, Rose- les llamó Esme, quienes estaban de piedra observando atónitos –lleven a Jacob con Carlisle- ellos asintieron. Rose con delicadeza y lentitud viro a Jacob para que este boca arriba. Emmett despacio lo levantó para salir corriendo con su esposa atrás de él.

Leah siguiendo con su canto de dolor se dirigió al rubio

-Jasper- susurro –esto…es…- hablo entre gimoteos- para… ti- extendió un papel doblada en dos

-¿La leíste?- preguntó tomando el papel que rezaba "Jasper" en la parte frontal con caligrafía perfecta y esmerada.

-No… podría…-tomo aire para hablar normalmente –No soportaría leer la carta- sollozo y abrasó mas a su hermano

Jasper cerró los ojos y con un suspiro abrió la carta.

**_"Jasper Cullen_**

**_Por fin capturamos a quién iba ser la primera: Tú amada esposa._**

**_No te preocupes la trataremos como se merece. En este momento debes estar feliz porque Alice va estar con su hermana favorita: Isabella Platt. (Las dos se van a sentir tan contentas)_**

**_Si te inquieta que solo estén las dos, tranquilo, hay un puesto disponible, no es encantador._**

**_No te preocupes por buscarlas, tú y toda tu "familia" nunca más las van a volver a ver._**

**_Sabrás de nosotros muy pronto._**

**_Rodia Petróvish_**

**_P.D: Nosotros tenemos dos dones: escudo y visión al futuro. Poderes patentes y extraordinarios que cautivan._**

**_Después de ellas ¿Cuál crees que es nuestra siguiente invitada?"_**

-Jasper- le habló Esme con cariño sin soltar su abrazo

-La tiene, se la llevó- susurro acomodando su rostro en el pecho de su madre abrazándole fuertemente como un niño pequeño que busca consuelo

-Shhh, todo va estar bien- le susurró tiernamente –La encontraremos- él sintió los labios de ella sobre su frente -las vamos a encontrar- dijo ocultando el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. –Tranquilo, todo va estar bien- Jasper apretó más su agarre –Todo será como antes

-No, nada será como antes

-Si, tienes razón, seremos más unidos

-No hablaba de eso. Si ellas están _muertas_- dijo con dificultad la última palabra

-Ellas no están muertas- habló segura

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- contradijo

-Solo lo sé. Ellas no están muertas, ellas aun siguen con vida

-Tu lo has dicho _aun _están vivas

-Jazz - se separó para mirarle a los ojos -No pierdas la esperanza

-Estoy siendo realista- dijo seriamente–no quiero llenar mi cabeza de ilusiones. Si tengo una pequeña o minúscula esperanza, para luego enterarme que ellas están muertas, me voy a derrumbar, voy a caer en un pozo sin fondo de tristeza y sufrimiento donde será para mí muy difícil salir. –Sonrió tristemente –será más fácil para mí asimilar su muerte.- se levantó –Prefiero mil veces tener los pies en la tierra antes de hacerme ¡estúpidos sueños, con esperanzas tontas!

-Jasper- vociferó Esme- no hables así.

-Sé que Alice esta muerta- hablo entre dientes –aunque digas lo contrario. Nunca más _las_ vamos a ver- remarcó cada palabra

-Jazz- dijo afligida –por favor

-Yo no quiero seguir en este mundo, me iré donde los Vulturi para acabar con mi existencia.

-Tú no puedes…

-No Esme- le interrumpió- Alice esta muerta yo no tengo nada para seguir con mi existencia, esta vacía sin ella. Y la vida inmortal sin alguien a quien amar es una maldición.

-Nos tienes a nosotros- dijo para hacerle cambiar de opinión

-¿Sabes por qué Edward esta inconsciente?- no espero respuesta. –Porque el dolor, el sufrimiento, la amargura, la ira. Son palabras que no abarcan todo lo que sentimos, son simples vocablos que no comprenden la magnitud de lo que quieren expresar.- miro al cielo –Ahora si comprendo el dolor de Edward- la observo otra vez –Sé que mi don es sentir las emociones de los demás. Pero una cosa es sentir y otra es vivirla. Ahora comprendo perfectamente, ahora concibo su decisión de ir a Volterra, ahora entiendo porque en esta ocasión no soporto el dolor y se sumergió en la inconciencia. Ahora lo sé- cerró los ojos

-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes hacernos esto… sé que tal vez no sea como antes e inclusive puede ser peor en los próximos días, pero se muy bien que al final vamos a encontrar la felicidad después de toda esta tormenta

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo –suspiro aliviada Esme -Yo la encontraré cuando Alice este conmigo aquí en este mundo terrenal o en la otra vida.

-Jazz- suplico

-Mi decisión esta tomada: yo dejare de existir. Por supuesto después de matar a esos infelices

-¿Esos?

-Es más de uno.- antes de salir corriendo añadió –debes prepararte para consolar a Edward. Para él será muy difícil perder a su esposa e hija.

-¿Esposa e hija?- pregunto afligida

-Los veré en casa- Salió sin decir más

Esme se quedo de piedra con las palabras de Jasper rondando por su cabeza, era seguro que la siguiente iba ser Renesmee. Quería estar segura de su conclusión, obligando a sus piernas a moverse se preparó para correr.

-Necesita estar solo- escucho una voz masculina con pequeños sollozos

-¿Seth?- pregunto virando su cabeza para observar a Leah dormida entre los brazos de su hermano, los dos con mejillas rojas, ojeras prominentes y algunas lágrimas surcando los rostros abatidos de los dos.- ¿Cuándo te transformaste?

-Hace una hora, cuando mi hermana se quedo dormida

-Perdón- dijo acercándose –perdón por olvidarme de ustedes- acaricio la mejilla del licántropo deteniendo una lágrima

-No te preocupes, Jasper te necesitaba más- Esme le sonrió agradecida -¿Puedes cargar un rato a mi hermana?- Ella acepto su petición y Seth pudo levantarse estirando sus músculos. Paso como tres horas en la misma posición y sentía su cuerpo entumecido –Gracias- dijo estirando sus brazos para que Esme le entregara a su hermana

-Por nada- suspiro -¿Por qué se quedaron?

-No queríamos dejarte sola- comenzaron a caminar

-Jasper estaba conmigo

-Si, pero sabíamos que él necesita estar solo y con sus sentimientos dominándolo, podría ser peligroso

-Él no me haría daño

-Lo sé, no me mal interpretes. Pero si se encontraba con esas sanguijuelas- dijo entre diente con un odio profundo, Ella respingo al escuchar el vocablo _"sanguijuelas"_. –Si, es extraño- hablo al darse cuenta de la sorpresa de Esme –hasta yo me siento confundido por utilizar esa palabra, es la primera vez que lo digo, pero…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Ellos han hecho muchos cambios a nuestra familia

-En este momento solo pensamos en venganza

-Solo en venganza- acepto agachando la cabeza

En todo el trayecto no emitieron ninguna palabra, cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos que cuando escucharon la voz de Carlisle, sorprendidos de estar en la casa Masen, salieron de sus cavilaciones.

Carlisle saludo a Seth y él solo asintió llevando a su hermana a una habitación dejando sola la pareja en la sala.

-Esme- abrazo Carlisle a su esposa con un sutil beso en los labios. –nos tenías preocupado

-Estoy bien- susurro abrazándolo por la cintura -¿Jacob esta bien?

-Si. Con ayuda de Emmett tuvimos que romperle algunos huesos de la columna vertebral para que se posesionen correctamente. Estará tres días en cama.

-¿Edward y Renesmee?

-Aun no despiertan

Esme apretó más su agarre, su familia se estaba desmoronando. Algunos estaban lastimados tanto físico como mental, y dos de sus hijas desaparecidas. Cada día se sentía más desecha sin ánimos de seguir y cada día que pasaba quería salir corriendo, gritar, sollozar, desahogarse de todo el dolor que sentía que la estaba consumiendo lentamente sin atisbo de consuelo. Pero sabía perfectamente que debía estar fuerte por el resto de sus hijos.

-¿Jasper esta aquí?

-No, aun no ha…

-No te preocupes- contestó una voz con un tinte de tristeza –ya estoy aquí. Necesitaba estar solo

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Carlisle. Jasper frunció el seño, esa pregunta no quería escucharla

-Necesito que todos estén aquí- dijo serio. Carlisle asintió

-Chicos vamos al dormitorio donde esta Jacob- hablo normalmente no necesitaba gritar todos los escuchaban perfectamente.

Uno a uno con diferentes posturas y gestos entraban a ocupar un espacio en el dormitorio de color blanco como el resto de las cuatro habitaciones. Carlisle se posicionó al lado derecho de la cama seguida por Esme, Emmett y Rosalie al pie de la cama con Jasper. Seth y Leah al lado izquierdo.

Jasper respiraba innecesariamente por los distintos sentimientos de cada individuo (dolor, lastima, odio, ira, tristeza) unos eran mas grandes que otros pero el suyo no se comparaba a ninguno de ellos.

-Leah deberías descansar- dijo con preocupación Esme. Rose bufó

-Necesito estar aquí- susurro

-Siéntate por favor- Rose gruño- ¡Rosalie basta!

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? Si fue la culpable que se llevaran a Alice- gritó apuntándola con su dedo índice

-Rosalie- advirtió Carlisle

-¡Rosalie nada! Ella es la culpable de la perdida de un miembro de la familia. Si no hubiera insistido en el viaje, nada de esto estuviera pasando- Leah sollozó

-Ella no es culpable de nada- la defendió Carlisle

-¡Claro que sí! yo no soy la única que piensa eso. Todos en este dormitorio piensan igual

-Ella no es la culpable- repitió –el único culpable soy yo. Yo insistí que Alice vaya con Jacob a la casa Cullen

-No la defiendas Carlisle. Tú no tienes la culpa

-El único culpable que hay aquí- hablo Jake con voz de alfa -Soy yo- un jadeo de dolor escapo de sus labios por intentar levantarse

-Jake no te mueves- dijo Jasper

-Lo siento Jazz. Perdón por no proteger a Alice perdón por haber fallado. Era mi responsabilidad ¡mierda! No pude protegerla. No te culpo si no me perdonas estas en tu derecho, yo…

-Jake, tu no tienes la culpa, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro Jacob tu no tienes la culpa de nada. La culpable aquí es Leah- aseveró Rose

-¡Rosalie cállate!- grito Seth –Ella no es culpable

-Déjala Seth- susurro Leah –ella tiene razón. Si no hubiera insistido en ir a Estados Unidos- sollozó –Alice estuviera con nosotros.

-No pequeña- Jake le acaricio el brazo- no te tienes que sentir culpable

-Jacob tiene razón- hablo firme Carlisle- y además, no nos reunimos para buscar culpables.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Saben perfectamente que ella es la culpable- Leah ya no aguanto más y lloró abrazando fuertemente a su hermano –claro, hazte la victima.

-¡Rosalie!- gritaron todos

-Ella es la culpable, no entiendo como la pueden defender- dijo antes de salir corriendo. Rosalie sabía que estaba siendo injusta pero fue la única forma para descargar todo lo que estaba sintiendo

Emmett la siguió para atraparla.

-Seth, acompáñalos- gimoteo Leah

-No te voy a dejar sola y no creo que me quiera ver

-Por favor- suplico –no quiero que a ella también la secuestren.

-Leah- se quejó

-Seth acompáñalos- hablo Jacob. El joven solo suspiro y salió de la habitación.

-Lo lamento- dijo Leah –lo siento tanto- lloró ocultando su cara entre sus manos

-No cariño, no es tu culpa- hablo amorosamente Esme. Rodio la cama para llegar a ella y abrazarla- nadie es culpable- Leah acostó su cabeza en el pecho de la vampira devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿Jacob que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Carlisle

Jake comenzó a relatar todo: como se encontraron con ese vampiro, porque comenzó la pelea, la inesperada aparición de dos más, lo que le hizo el vampiro a Alice, como se la llevo.

Los que quedaron en la habitación le escucharon expectantes, sin interrumpir, escuchando todo para no perder ningún detalle.

-Entonces son tres- cavilo Jasper- ¿No sabes como se llaman?

-Solo se los nombres de los gemelos: Alíona y Rodia

-¿Gemelos?- preguntó alzando la ceja

-Eran idénticos, solo que el chico tenía color castaño oscuro y la chica era de un castaño claro- fue apagando su voz -Se parecían a Alec y Jane

-¿Crees que sean ellos?- pregunto Esme- tal vez se disfrazaron

-Hubiera reconocido su olor y voz al instante

-Los Vulturi no pueden estar atrás de esto- hablo firme Jasper

-¿Por qué?- exclamaron todos

-Conocemos a los Vulturi y sabemos como es Aro

-Un coleccionista- susurro Carlisle

-Él no podría destruir dones tan poderosos.- continuo Jasper -Y según lo que me conto Edward quería en sus filas a Bella, sobretodo a Alice, y a Renesmee. No podría matar a las tres.

-¿Renesmee?- pregunto con temor Jake

-Nessie- suspiro –es la siguiente- en el dormitorio todo se quedo en silencio. Los licántropos retuvieron la respiración.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- refunfuñó Jake. El rubio leyó en voz alta la carta.

-En ese estúpido papel no nombran en ningún momento a Renesmee.

-Esta claro Jacob, después de Alice y Bella cuál de las chicas tiene un don patente y extraordinario- repitió las mismas palabras de la carta

-Será un golpe muy duro para Edward. Primero Bella y después su hija.- exclamó Esme

-Tenemos que despertarlo. No nos perdonaría si le dejamos un segundo más inconsciente si sabemos que la siguiente es Nessie- hablo Leah

-Renesmee no es la siguiente- hablo una voz que ellos no oían hace siete días

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste ste cap… agradesco a todas a las q dejaron un reviews y a las lectoras fantasmas les agradesco x tomarse un tiempo en leer y si tienen un poco d tiempo más, pueden dejar sus _reviews_(la palabra no muerde) :D...**

**kisses!**


End file.
